<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dino Kratts by Squirtster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387338">Dino Kratts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirtster/pseuds/Squirtster'>Squirtster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wild Kratts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Dino Brothers, Dino Kratts, Dino creature powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Micro-raptor Aviva, Minor Violence, Not Really Character Death, Ornithomimus Jimmy, Poacher, Size Difference, Tabosaurus Martin, Tranquilizers, Triceratops Koki, Velociraptor Chris, brotherly cuddles, mentions of poaching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirtster/pseuds/Squirtster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Wild Kratts crew get stuck in Dino power suits in a remote area known for pouching, without any way to return to the Tortuga or call for help?<br/>Read and find out how the Kratt 'Dino' brothers and their friends survive in the cruel, unkind world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is, in no way shape or form, my original idea. I've seen art and stories surrounding this idea, and this story comes from two images in particular I found recently on Deviantart by this user: https://www.deviantart.com/sketchsanss.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So I am only taking credit for the storyline, the idea for this belongs to them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Also, I did research on the dinosaurs that the crew turn into, so their powers are as close to true as the information I found. If you find anything wrong regarding that, pls inform me so I can try to fix it.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Also, I do </em><b><em>not</em></b><em> own the "Wild Kratts" show, or it's characters. I only own the extent of my imagination. </em>😄</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Normal Dialogue"</p>
<p>'<em>Mental monologue' </em>(thoughts)</p>
<p><em>"Speech among Dino form" </em>(assumed Dino noises to humans)</p>
<p>
  <em>(author note/comment)</em>
</p>
<p>: <em>mouthing words </em>:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Postings on Wednesdays :D</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back From the Time of the Dinosaurs (Chap 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Come on; he's catching up! We have to run faster and find cover!"</em> I shout to the three other dinosaurs that are in front of me, shielding them from the potential onslaught of tranq darts.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"We're going as fast as we can, Martin. But It's hard to run with these legs!"</em> Pants the orange/brown triceratops, Koki.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Yeah! Not all of us have legs that are built for running!"</em> shouts the violet Micro-raptor, Aviva.<br/><br/>,<br/><br/><em>"I'm not having any problems, but-"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"NOT NOW, JIMMY!"</em> I and the others shout at the reddish-orange and gray Ornithomimus running a little ahead of us.<br/><br/><br/><br/>I sigh, <em>"Ok then, Aviva, hop on my back with Chris! Koki, I'm sorry!"</em> I say, slowing down just enough to carefully pick up Koki in my jaws, while also letting Aviva climb on my back with my unconscious brother.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"THIS IS YOUR PLAN?!"</em> Koki shouted at me, not struggling thankfully.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"You got a better idea?!" </em>I mutter out the best I can. She doesn't respond.<br/><br/><br/>I focus back on what's ahead of me, needing to be more careful now that I have the extra passengers. <br/><br/><em>'How did we get into this mess anyhow?'<br/></em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>A Few Hours Earlier...</b><br/><br/><br/><br/>"That was awesome!" Martin said as he and Chris get off the time trampoline, having just returned from their adventure.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I know, right?! I didn't think we'd ever get the chance to do that, but now that Aviva fixed and improved the time trampoline, we were finally able to have a creature adventure with dinosaurs!" Chris said excitedly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"That was a great first test with the updates, it held up even better than before, and there were no malfunctions or glitches! With a few more tweaks, though, it will perform even better! I better get on that right away, well, after I run a quick diagnostic. It may not have blown up like last time, but there may be a problem that we can't see. Hey Koki, do you think you could help me with that?" Aviva said as she followed them down to the main room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Sure, Aviva! I'll go grab the equipment," Koki responds.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"... So, what species of dinosaurs did you collect DNA samples from for your collection, Chris?" The brother in blue asked as they walk in behind Aviva.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I got a few different ones. I got some feathers from a few different feathered dinosaurs, like Micro-raptors, as well as the head feather of a velociraptor. I found a claw from an Ornithomimus, I found the end of a horn from a triceratops, and I even managed to find the tooth from a Tarbosaurus (The Asian cousin of the T-Rex, slightly smaller) !"Listed off excitedly, "I would have grabbed more, but I only had a few zip-bags to keep them in. We need to go back there again!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>Chris pulls out his collection from a drawer on the main conceal and enlarged(?) it. He pulled out each of the samples from his backpack and laid them out neatly on the table.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Hey Chris, keep the Tarbosaur tooth, the velociraptor feather, the Triceratops horn, Micro-raptor feather, and the Ornithomimus claw out!" Aviva requests from the other side of the room, "After we finish this diagnostic, I'll see if I can make creature powers for them. Also, make a list of some wow facts for them, so I have some powers to work with!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Sure, I'll leave them on your invention station!" Chris replied, walking over to her station and leaving the samples on the desktop.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Those are going to be the best power-suits EVER! I mean, it's not every day we get to activate the creature powers of DINOSAURS!" Martin was super excited about the possibility of being in a dinosaur creature power suit!<br/><br/><br/><br/>The others laugh at his evident excitement.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Come on, bro, let's go review some of the video footage we got and try to figure out some wow facts!" Chris says, walking up to the sunroof (<em>roof patio thing?</em>).<br/><br/><br/><br/>Once upon the roof, Chris pulls out his creature pod, pull up the video feeds and sets it up on a tripod. While Chris had done that, Martin set up a large whiteboard divided into five columns with the name of each dinosaur at the top.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Ok, so which Dino do we want to start with, Triceratops, Micro-raptor, Velociraptor, Tarbosaurus or Ornithomimus? Gee, that's hard to say. Or-nith-o-mime-us," Martin says with a chuckle. "Fun fact, their name means 'Bird Mimic'!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I guess we'll start with ornithomimus then," Chris concluded and started the video feed for ornithomimus.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Ok, so they were omnivores from the late Cretaceous period, between 125 - 66 million years ago. They were roughly 11.5 ft (<em>3.5 m for metric users</em>) long, which short compared to others in the ornithomimids family, 6 ft (<em>4.5 m</em>) tall and 374.8 Ibs (<em>170 Kg)</em>.<br/>They walked on two long legs, had hollow bones for light-weight when running. They had toothless, beak-like jaws, a small thin-boned skull with a large brain cavity, possibly from intelligence, but likely to have better control over their movements. Their orbital fenestra (<em>a cavity in the skull in front of the eye socket</em>) were proportionately larger as well, suggesting keen eye-sight, possibly even night vision."<br/><br/>"They also had very long necks, able to see prey or predators from far away and, in a way, looked like an ostrich. Some paleontologists believe that they had feathers in a similar pattern to an ostrich; these feathers also helped them regulate their body heat. They had tendons in their tails to support them, and they had long arms and fingers to help them reach."<br/><br/>"So, with all these features, they were very fast dinosaurs that had fantastic agility and were perfectly adapted for running with excellent coordination!" Chris concluded, looking at his brother, who was writing on the board. <br/><br/><br/>Martin looked to Chris and stepped away from the board. There were several points and a very detailed picture of an ornithomimus and a close up on its skull and legs.<br/>There were several points and a very detailed picture of an ornithomimus and a close up on its skull and legs.<br/><br/><a class="embedded-deviation embedded-image-deviation" href="https://sta.sh/0y61z13e4vt"></a><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Wow, bro... nice diagram!"(<em>shouldn't be a surprise, it's Martin  )</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Thanks, now then. What Dino do we do next?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"How about the velociraptor? There are a few important misconceptions!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Sounds good to me, bro! So, where do we start?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Well to start, the name velociraptor means 'Swift thief,' referring to their ability to grab prey quickly. They were one of the most bird-like dinosaurs ever discovered, living between 99 - 66 million years ago, during the end of the cretaceous period. They were roughly 2 ft (<em>0.3 m)</em> tall, 6.8 ft <em>(2.07 m</em>) long, and around 33 Ibs (<em>15 kg</em>) carnivores with long, narrow snouts with 13-15 sharp, serrated teeth in the upper jaw and 14-15 in the lower." They had excellent Binocular vision and had among the best eye-sight of all dinosaurs, even having night vision. Their sense of smell was also believed to rival that of a bloodhound and even a T-Rex!"<br/><br/>"They had two large hand-shaped appendages with three curved claws which were similar to wing bones of modern birds. They had long, inflexible tails that provided the raptors with balance, much like most theropods. Their hind legs had sharp claws, the second claw being a 3" long, sickle-shaped claw used for preventing escape and killing prey. They possibly had feathered coats, though they were strongly believed to have feathers on their arms, due to quill knob bones discovered in the fossils. This feature leads scientists to believe that a Velociraptor's feathers were similar to that of modern-day birds. They couldn't fly since their arms were too short. Their feathers were thought to attract potential mates, as well as regulate the heat for incubation heat for the incubation of eggs. They were also supposed to have high, warm-blooded metabolism." Martin concludes.<br/><br/>he steps away from the board<br/><a class="embedded-deviation embedded-image-deviation" href="https://sta.sh/03x2naj8gfs"></a><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Ok, some good facts about raptors here, and another amazing diagram, bro, seriously, you need to show me how to do that!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Maybe one day, bro, but right now, we have wow facts to collect!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"fair enough. Ok, we could do Tarbosaur next?" Chris suggests.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Sounds good to me, bro. So, where do we start?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Well, Tarbosaurus was a late cretaceous (<em>70-65 million years ago</em>) apex predators that are believed to be the predecessors to the T-Rex due to their biological similarities and that they were found further back then T-Rex. They grew from 32.8 ft - 39.4 ft (<em>10-12m</em>) long, around 9.8 ft - 11.5 ft (<em>3-3.5m</em>) tall and between 8,818.5 Ibs - 11,023.1 Ibs <em>(4,000 - 5,000 Kg</em>).<br/>Due to particular adaptations in the skull (<em>way too many scientific terms that even I don't understand. ^_^</em>), the tarbosaurus had a very rigid lower jaw, which allowed for them to hold onto more powerful struggling prey.<br/>Their brains, like others in the tyrannosaurid family, closer to that of crocodiles than that of a bird. The most developed parts were associated with their sense of smell and hearing. They had a vomeronasal organ (<em>Don't ask me XD</em> ), which helped them to detect pheromones, and their hearing was well developed, suggesting they called to one another from long distances.<br/><br/><br/>"They had a long, heavy tail to counterbalance their large upper body and head, so their centre of balance was likely above their hips," Martin concluded, stepping away from the board so Chris could see.<br/><a class="embedded-deviation embedded-image-deviation" href="https://sta.sh/02gatndhdkol"></a><br/><br/><br/>"Hmm, not quite as many details, but still some wow facts that Aviva can work with<br/><br/>"Hmm, not quite as many details, but still some wow facts that Aviva can work with. These would be super important creature powers when out in the wild." Chris comments.<br/><br/><em>(if you want, I'll comment the links to this information, and you can figure that out).</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>"We should move onto the next Dino. Which one should we do?" Martin asks.<br/><br/><br/><br/>And so it continued <em>(If you guys want me to do this for the other Dinos, leave a comment, and I'll update</em>)<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>A while later...</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"We're finally done!"<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b><em>To Be Continued...</em></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Discoveries (Chap 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"Aviva! Aviva, we're done!" Chris calls as both brothers come into the main room with their lists.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Perfecto! Perfect timing bros, I was just running the DNA samples through the machine. Now I can program in each dinosaurs unique abilities! So, what do you got for me?" Aviva asked, eager to get to work.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we'll start with Ornithomimus. They have toothless, beak-like mouths, meant for swallowing prey whole. They have large brains with superior motor control for fasts speeds and amazing agility. They have large orbital fenestra which was likely for a heightened sense of sight, and possibly even night vision." Chris starts,</p><p>"They have really long necks that were likely used with their excellent eye-sight to help spot prey or predators. By the way, they were also omnivores. They were believed to have feathers with a similar pattern to an ostrich, these feathers also helped regulate their body temperature. Its tail was also held up with tendons supporting, and it had long arms with long fingers for reaching and gabbing. Also like an ostrich, they had long, powerful legs to propel them. Their bones were hollow to keep light-weight for running." Martin finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Those are some amazing features! These guys were definitely built for speed, though with the scan I ran on DNA in the claw, I think it's safe to assume that they're like the cheetah and can only run at their top speed for a short amount of time!" <em>(I didn't actually read that, I just remembered watching something that said that) </em>Aviva concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy and Koki walk over to see the board as well, "Hey JZ, I think this ornithimimes or whatever it's called would suit you!" Koki commented, looking to the red-headed gamer.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, not only would I be able to see if there's any danger coming, but I would also be able to outrun it, at least for a while. I wouldn't mind trying that power suit!" Jimmy commented.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll make five of each dinosaur so we can each have one. Saves the possibility of us wanting the same powers at the same time and having to wait!" Aviva decided, turning back to her station and pulling out 5, five different coloured disks, one colour for each person and the five different dinosaurs.</p><p> </p><p>She places one of each colour into the disk press and hits print. <em>(not sure if that's actually how it works, but eh)</em></p><p> </p><p>"Ok, what's next?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and so it continues again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After all the powers were programmed and the disks were printed, the Tortuga crew flew to a remote area in South America, to avoid unwanted attention, and landed. Everyone put on their creature power suits and gathered around the centre council where the disks were laying. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go first," Martin said. He picks up the pile of blue disks and looks through them. "I think I'll go with... Tarbosaurus powers!" he said, holding up the disk.<br/>
Martin pockets the other disks, and back away from the others. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll go with... hmmm, Velociraptor powers!" Chris states, picking his own pile up and taking out the V-raptor disk before pocketing the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, I think I'll go with Micro-raptor, their feathers are magnifico!" Aviva said, picking up the purple disks and picking out the Micro-raptor and putting the others in a drawer on her station. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sticking with what I said earlier, ornithomimous is my kinda Dino!" Jimmy said, grabbing the pile of red disks and taking the ornithomimous powers.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess it's only fair that I take the triceratops, plus they're tough and defensive, like me!" Koki says, letting out a small grr as she took her disks, picked out the large herbivore's disk, and put the others in a drawer at her station.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok team, we are ready to go Dino!" Martin cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Aviva walked over to her station and grabbed the bags containing each of the DNA samples and walked over to the others. They each took their respective bag and headed outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh one of us has to wait till the end so we can put the samples back inside and lock down the Tortuga!" Chris says, looking at the others. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it!" Martin said, looking over to Koki, waiting for instructions.</p><p> <br/>
She handed him a small remote, "All you need to do is press that button once you're out of the Tortuga!" she explained simply.</p><p> </p><p>"ok, no problem!" he said, nodding and moving back to give them space.</p><p> </p><p>They all took the samples out of the bags, "Activate, creature power suit!" they said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Martin is nearly blinded by the light of all their power suits activating, he covers his eyes. When he uncovers them, he nearly burst out laughing. Everyone, minus Jimmy, is about mid-layer to him. Well, Chris is actually closer to the waist, but anyways. </p><p> </p><p><em>"What happened? Aren't Triceratops' supposed to be, like a lot bigger?"</em> Koki said panicked.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yeah, and I thought I would be at least a bit bigger, like haft the size of a Tarbosaurus'!"</em> Chris confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Matin is still laughing at the predicament his brother and Koki are in, "haha haha, Looks haha, looks like you may have grabbed the horn of a young triceratops, and bro, V-Raptors are only 2 ft tall, remember?!" Martin said to Chris, still chuckling a little.</p><p> </p><p>He picks up the samples, puts them back in their bags, and walks back to the Tortuga. He places the samples next to his brother's sample collection, picking up the tooth of the Tarbosaurus and walking out of the Tortuga. He presses the lockdown button once he reaches the others and the Tortuga shuts and camouflages. He pockets the remote and stands back from the others.</p><p><br/>
He holds the tooth in his hand and hits the activation button. The others watch in fascination as Martin actually grows a couple of feet in height as he transforms into a Tarbosaurus. When the glow fades, they move closer to the large, blue Kratt brother standing tall, which wasn't hard considering his company.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(Images above are about the size of Martin in Tarbosaur powers, Koki &amp; Aviva about to the top of his metatarsal, the lower leg bone of a Tyrannosaurid, Chris is a tiny bit taller than that, and Jimmy is just below the hip.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chris is the first to speak up, <em>"Whoa! Bro, you're huge from down here! Hey, you mind sitting down so you're closer to our height?"</em> he calls up to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Martin looks down, finally, to his friends and nods, taking a careful step back and slowly lowering his body down to the ground. they walk up to him and he lowers his head down so he's at eye level for the others.</p><p> <br/>
<em>"Well, this is definitely new. I'm used to being taller than you guys but not by this much!" </em>Martin said in a quiet tone.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You're telling us! We're like toddler size to you!"</em> Chris says, feeling kind of frustrated that he was the size of a large dog while Martin was over the height he normally was.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Well, you guys are," </em>Jimmy says, walking up beside Martin and sitting down. <em>"I'm about 5'8 in this suit, so not fully grown, but pretty close!"</em> he says matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Chris mutters under his breath but doesn't say anything. The blue Kratt brother chuckles at his younger brother, leaning forward and gently knocking Chris over, before using his snout to nuzzle the small, green raptor's underbelly.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh, is the little V-raptor jealous of the big ornithomimus?" </em>Martin says, teasing his little brother for his grumbling.</p><p> </p><p><em>"MARTIN! knock it off! I am a grown man, stop treating me like a little kid!" </em>Chris yells at his brother, trying with all his might to push the intruding snout away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Martin chuckles but lets Chris up and resituate himself in a standing position. <em>"Well bro, if you go by our current stature, and the fact that you don't appear to have all your big raptor feathers, you are a kid to me. That, and you are my </em>little <em>brother,"</em> Martin says with a smirk, lifting his head to avoid the small raging ball of scales, feathers and teeth.</p><p> </p><p><em>"When I get my claws on you, I'm gonna-" </em>Koki cuts his rant short.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Well this changes things a little, but we may as well try these powers out though since we're already out here and in the power suits!"</em> Koki says, stepping back with the others as both Jimmy and Martin stood up.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yeah, that's the spirit Koki! Hey, let's go exploring in the jungle, maybe we'll discover some other cool features about our creature powers that we didn't know!"</em> Martin said, taking a few steps to get used to his legs.</p><p><em>"Ya let's go!"</em> Chris said excitedly, turning towards the tree line.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they headed off into the trees of a South American jungle. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nearby, unknown to the Tortuga crew, trouble was lurking! </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>To Be Continued...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Test Run Gone Haywire (Chap 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chris' POV</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We're all wandering through some off the grid South American Jungle, we have been for about half an hour. I'm still getting the hang of my new dino legs, staying near Aviva or Koki since they're my size and could help me up when I lost my footing or tripped, better then Jimmy or Martin could.</p>
<p>Speaking of Martin, I look behind me, at the very back of our little 'pack' towards my older brother. He's not having nearly as many problems walking as I am, but he is quite a bit slower at walking than the rest of us. While he does have a longer stride, it also takes a lot more energy to move his legs since he's bigger. I notice that he also seems to be spaced out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'I'll leave him to himself for now, but if he is still like this in a while, I'll talk to him.' </em>I think to myself as he's almost caught up to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I turn around to catch up with Aviva, but I wasn't watching where I was going and end up tripping over a tree root that's just in front of a small drop off. I close my eyes, bracing for the impact of hitting the ground, but it never came.</p>
<p>It feels like I'm being lifted in the air, and I can feel something gripping my tail. I open my eyes, and I'm looking at the ground, which is much further away then it should have been, and then I look up. There was a broad blue snout, with several teeth sticking out, holding me up by my tail. I realize that it's Martin! He continues walking for a bit to catch up with the others, me swaying from his jaws, before gently setting me down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staying low, he quietly asks me, <em>"You ok, Chris?"</em> He looks concerned, but nothing more than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Ya, ya, I'm fine... Thanks for the save! I didn't realize you could react that fast, that was pretty cool!"</em> I respond, looking to his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckles and stands up straight; I have to look up at him now, <em>"No problem, bro</em><em>! H</em><em>ey, did you want a ride? I've noticed you've been having trouble walking with all the roots and stuff," </em>he asks, lowering himself again, seeming to notice my struggle to look up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think about it for a moment but shake my head. <em>"Thanks for the offer, but I'll never get used to walking on these legs if I don't use them. Now come on, we're going to get left behind!"</em> I say, running ahead of my brother, observing the ground for anything that could trip me up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hear him laugh from behind me, and soon the rhythmic thudding of his footsteps start. I chance a glance back and see him standing a bit taller then he was earlier and also moving a bit quicker to keep up. I look forward again and continue running towards the others. I catch up with them and slow down. Martin catches up not long after, and the five of us continue walking.</p>
<p>After a while, I stopped tripping over every other thing, and I decide to wander a little further from the group, coming back every once in a while, so none of them got worried. I was feeling happy that I could explore the jungle without falling over every other step.</p>
<p>Aviva and Koki also split away a bit, looking at all the different flora and using Aviva's creature pod to see what was safe to eat or what we could use as medicine.</p>
<p>Jimmy was testing how fast he could go when there were clearings or straightaways in the trees. He could go faster than most speed limits and almost stop on a dime. Though some failed attempts lead to him running into a few trees, which damaged his deactivation button. After a panicking few minutes for Jimmy, Aviva said she could fix it, though not until they got back to the Tortuga. He calmed down after that, knowing that the problem could be fixed, and continued tying out his maneuverability. </p>
<p>Martin was the only one that wasn't able to explore our surroundings, being that he was a little over 16 ft <em>(4.9 m)</em> long and around 8 ft <em>(2.4 m) </em>tall. He's lucky that he didn't find a full-grown tarbosaur tooth, he'd be like 33 ft <em>(10 m) </em>long and 10 ft <em>(3 m) </em>tall. Then he really wouldn't have been able to do much!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I decide to wander back to where my brother was. We had stopped for a bit so everyone could have a break and explore a bit, so I wanted to see what he was doing. I make my way back to where I last saw him, and I see that he's lying down in a sunny spot, eyes closed. <br/>A smirk crosses my face as I quietly walk up to his resting form, making it to where his ear is, and I take a deep breath before letting the best roar I can muster. <em>(more like a high-pitched screech).</em> Martin doesn't even <b>flinch! </b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I pout that my idea didn't work and turn around, sitting down with a frustrated huff. <em>'I'll get Martin with that, one day. Until then, I'll have to think of something else to-!' </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I jump about 3 ft in the air at the eardrum, shatteringly loud noise that brakes my line of thought! My ears are ringing like I'm standing in the middle of a large bell that was just hit. When I can finally hear again, I can hear a deep rumbling laugh coming from behind me. I slowly turn my head, now having a massive migraine that hurt worse if I moved my head too quickly, and see my brother on his side, laughing hysterically!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"MARTIN!" </em>I yell, glaring daggers at him profusely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He keeps laughing, though starting to calm down a bit. <em>"Sorry bro, ... I couldn't help it, that was too good a chance to pass up. Oh, you should have seen your face, you had no idea I was going to do that!" </em>He was still laughing <em>"Dude, I could hear and smell you coming from a mile away! Got a heightened sense of hearing and smell, remember? You can't sneak up on a tarbosaurus!" </em>Martin finished, still laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he manages to calm down and stop laughing, he shifts himself to his feet and stands up, looking down at me. I grumble under my breath, rolling my eye and looking off towards the trees. I notice the others running up, looking worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Is everything ok? We heard Martin and came running, did something happen?" </em>Aviva asked, sounding worried and also out of breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Oh, we're just fine guys," </em>Martin said, walking over, so he was standing right beside. <em>"just showing Chris here how a roar is done, right bro?"</em> He looks down at me with a dung eating grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Yeah sure, that's totally what was happening... Anyways, everything's fine. Just some practical jokes..." </em>I trail off, getting up looking towards the tree line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind me, Martin is telling the others what happened before the rest of the crew showed up, and I walk closer to the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>'Something's not right...'</em> I think to myself, sniffing the air and listening to the land around us. I turn towards the others to say something when I hear the safety of a gun click off! I turn back towards the trees, scanning the edge of the trees, pupils constricted, looking for any form of danger.</p>
<p>The others stopped talking, also hearing the click, and walk closer to where I was standing. Martin comes up behind me and lowers his head, so we're both facing in the same direction, and then I hear the sound of the trigger!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Martin, look out!" </em>I shout, shoving him out of the way with all my might! Then I feel something prick my upper leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"CHRIS!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the last thing I heard before blacking out...<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>To Be Continued ...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Poacher (Chap 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Martin's POV</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"CHRIS!" </em>I shout when he gets hit in the leg with what looks like a tranquillizer dart.</p><p> </p><p>I look back to wear the dart came from, pupils constricted. There is a large man in forest camouflage carrying a rifle, with the same darts that just hit Chris, walking out slowly from the shadows. I let out a threatening growl from my throat, carefully stepping over my currently unconscious brother, so I am standing in front of him.</p><p><em>"Get behind me. Now!"</em> I growl towards others, not taking my eyes off the man, no the poacher!</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><em>"</em><em>Martin? What are we going to do? We can't fight him; we'd be taken out in seconds!"</em> Aviva says in a hushed voice, standing between Chris and my right leg.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Well, I'm going to try! No one darts my family and friends and gets away with it!" </em>Still staring down the poacher, <em>"I need you and Koki to try getting Chris onto Jimmy's back and booking it somewhere safe, I'll catch up with you as soon as I can!"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What! Are you crazy?! You can't take him all on your own, Martin! You'll be killed!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just work on getting Chris onto Jimmy's back and making a break for it, I can keep him busy while you do that!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sighs, <em>"Ok, Martin, we'll try, just hurry!"</em> patting the side of my leg before moving back to the others.</p><p> </p><p>With that, I stock closer to the man, blocking his view of the others. The man seems to realize that the large predator he had been aiming for was stalking towards him and cocked his gun <em>(setting up for another shot)</em>.</p><p>I let out another animalistic growl, continued closer to try and intimidate him. Neither of us were backing down! He went to aim his gun, and I went on the attack, letting out a mighty roar from deep in my chest, trying with all I had to scare him off so I wouldn't have to fight him.<br/>All that did was make him jump, possibly soiling his pants if my nose was correct, but he didn't back down. He aims the gun at me once more, but I zig-zag, not allowing him a clear shot!<br/><em>'No one hurts my family and gets away with it! I just hope the others make it quick; I'll only be able to hold him for so long!' </em>I think to myself as I charge at this poacher.</p><p>He takes a shot at me but misses, and I keep going. He takes his eyes off me for a second to re-cock his gun, but that's all I need. I use all my strength to shove him into one of the nearby trees, not knocking him out, but disorienting him. I let out another roar and go to move forward, but a shout from behind me draws my attention away from my target.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Martin, help! It's Chris; he's too heavy for Jimmy to carry! You're the only one of us that can!" </em>Aviva calls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's the first time since the poacher came out that I look away!</p><p> </p><p>I look to where my friends and brother are and see that Jimmy is flat on the ground beneath Chris's unconscious form. It would have been a funny sight, had the situation we were in not been so dire.</p><p>I glance back and forth between my friends and the poacher. In the end, I decide there's enough time to get Chris on my back and out of there before the poacher could right himself. So I run over to the others, lower myself and they quickly situate Chris on my back so he won't fall off. Once they finished, I stood up and looked to where the fallen poacher had been sitting.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>To my surprise, he's on his feet, going for the gun that lay abandoned a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p><br/><em>"oh, crap! Guys, we need to go. Now!" </em>I look down at the two Dinos beside me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"No arguments here!"</em> Jimmy says, already running off.</p><p> </p><p>I start running, being mindful of my brother's limp form, with Aviva and Koki staying just ahead of me. I quickly glance behind me to see where the poacher was and what I see makes me even more nervous. The poacher is running at full tilt, tranq gun in hand and aimed towards us, catching up to us fast!</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>(Image above:  </em>https://www.deviantart.com/sketchsanss/art/Hunted-813942883 )</p><p> </p><p><em>"Come on; he's catching up! We have to run faster and find cover!" </em>I shout to the three other dinosaurs that are in front of me, shielding them from the potential onslaught of tranq darts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"We're going as fast as we can, Martin! But it's hard to run with these legs!" </em>Pants the orange/brown triceratops.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Yeah! Not all of us have long legs that are built to run!" </em>Shouts the violet micro-raptor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm not having any problems, but-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"NOT NOW, JIMMY!" </em>I and the others shout at the reddish-orange and grey ornithomimus running a little ahead of us.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sigh, <em>"Ok then, Aviva, hop on my back with Chris! Koki... I'm sorry!"</em> I say, slowing down enough to carefully pick up Koki in my jaws, while also letting Aviva climb on my back with my unconscious brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"THIS IS YOUR PLAN?!" </em>Koki shouts at me, not struggling thankfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"You got a better idea?!" </em>I mutter out best I can, She doesn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>I focus back down on what's ahead of me, needing to be more careful now that I have the extra passengers. <em>'How did we get into this mess anyhow?' </em>I question myself.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Aviva! How far back is he?" </em>I mumble around Koki's form.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He's about 30 feet back MK, and I don't think you'll be able to outrun him much longer! We need a new plan, and fast!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't respond right away, using my sense of hearing and smell to try and find a possible solution. After a minute, I hear something that could work. The river!</p><p><em>"Guys, I may have a way out of this! Do you trust me?" </em>I ask,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Yes, we trust you! Just hurry, the poacher is gaining!" </em>Aviva called worriedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Ok, Koki, tell Jimmy we're changing course a bit and to follow my lead!" </em>I say, turning to the right a bit, so we're heading in the direction of the river.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Ok," </em>she takes a deep breath, <em>"HEY JIMMY, MARTIN HAS AN IDEA, FOLLOW HIS LEAD!" </em>She shouts out to the ornithomimous.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"WILL DO!" </em>He shouts back.</p><p>When Jimmy matches pace with me, I catch sight of the river I had been hearing. It was wide, with a line of rocks that were big enough for us to walk on, but wide enough that the poacher couldn't follow. </p><p> </p><p><br/><em>"Ok, Jimmy, let's book it. We need to get across that river so crazy pants back there can't follow us. Then we can search for a place to rest for the night!" </em>I say to him, having noticed it was starting to get dark.</p><p><em>(They were in Asia when they time travelled, </em> <em>getting back around 3, </em> <em>now they're in South America, for anyone confused)</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Will do, Blue! Just lead the way!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So we pick up the pace and run towards the river. When we reach the edge of the river, I glance back. The poacher is still getting closer, still trying to get a shot on me. </p><p>
  <em>"Jimmy, you get across first!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No arguments here, but what about you and the others!?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry; I'm right behind you! I just want to lessen the risk of you getting hit, I'm already at full capacity, and I don't want to waste time trying to situate you with Chris and Aviva! Now go!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy gets the idea and takes careful steps across the rocks, quickly making it to the other side of the river. I glance back once more, seeing that the poacher has almost caught up to me, before quickly and carefully making my way across the rocks. </p><p><br/>I hear the man cursing that he was going to lose us, but I don't risk looking back. </p><p><br/>I'm just about to the other side when Aviva shouts,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Martin, look out!!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I don't get the chance to question when suddenly, I feel the bite of a dart in the back of my right leg. I make it to shore, but I stumble a bit, landing hard on the ground. A small, sharp rock happened to be under me, and it busts my deactivation button, while at the same time, one of my teeth damages Koki's.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"dang it, that hurt! Aviva, can you get that dart out for me? It seems to have only been meant for a large wild cat at most. It's not affecting me too bad, but we need to find cover soon before it does!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aviva nods and hops off my back before going to where the dart is.<br/>I feel the slight pinch of it coming out, but at least now it won't cause any more effects. I let go of Koki since we are currently out of harm's way, for the most part, and stand up. I look back at my brother, and while his body had shifted a bit from the fall, he is still alright. Then I look back across the river to see where the poacher's at, and he's pacing back and forth angrily, the gun lying forgotten on the ground a few feet from where he paced.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I think it's a good thing that dinosaurs </em><em>went</em><em> extinct when they did. Cause while us humans and most living things would have been a mere snack or insect for them, there are some humans now that are greedy, and we likely would have lead to their extinction anyways!" </em>I comment to the others before turning around and walking away from the poacher who was currently after us.</p><p> </p><p><em>"So what do we do now, Martin? There are now 4 of us that can't deactivate, and after that chase, I have no idea where the Tortuga is!" </em>Aviva questions as she and the others follow behind me.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I don't know what we're going to do... For now, we need a place to hide out while we get Chris fixed up, as well as to rest and regroup!"</em> I say, continuing to walk straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>I can smell the worry coming off the others, but for now, I don't think about it. I can feel the effects of the tranquillizer coming on, and while my instincts to protect my family are in high gear, it will only last for so long! Soon, I'll pass out and probably sleep for a while, and I want to make sure that the others will be safe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>To Be Continued...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Place to Rest (Chap 5)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>We continued walking, trying to find a place to rest for the night.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
At some point, Aviva and Koki found a large leaf and started collecting edible fruits and plants that we could eat when we found somewhere. They also found a few plants that would help with Chris' wound, as well as longer ones that worked as make-shift gauze for my injury. Which they insisted on treating as soon as they found them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Eventually, we come across a cave.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It wasn't super deep, and the opening was just big enough for me to fit through, though I had to carry Chris in my jaw <em>(like a mother croc does for her babies)</em> to avoid injuring him.<br/>
<br/>
After a quick check around for other creatures that may live here, I figure that it's safe for us to stay in for the night. It wasn't a very noticeable cave, being surrounded by a thick wall of trees and only visible if you were looking for it or knew it was there.<br/>
<br/>
We all settled in, Aviva managed to find two flintstones, so she and Koki went out to find wood to use for a fire while Jimmy collected rocks to make the circle.<br/>
<br/>
The others decided that it would be better for me to stay and watch over my brother since it was a tight squeeze for me to get in and out. I tried to argue that it was okay and that I didn't mind the tight squeeze, but they brought up how both me and Chris were still recovering and that 'I should be taking it easy'.<br/>
<br/>
So reluctantly, I agreed to stay put. When the others left, I got up and walked to the opening, taking a glance at my brother to make sure he was asleep before squeezing my way out.<br/>
<br/>
I had this weird compulsion to mark the cave and surrounding trees, likely the territorial instincts coming from the Tarbosaurus side of me from being in this suit for so long. So I brushed up against some of the trees and on the sides of the cave. Once I was satisfied, I smelled the air to see if there was a source of water nearby. Conveniently, there happened to be a brook a short walk from the cave, so I took a few mouthfuls. Once my thirst was quenched, I walked back to the cave. I managed to squeeze myself back inside and settle down in my proclaimed 'spot' at the back of the cave, across from the exit.<br/>
<br/>
After a while, the others came back with the makings of a fire and proceeded to start it. Once there was a steady flame flickering in the middle of the cave, the others settled around it to warm up. Regardless of being in the middle of a tropical jungle, the night had grown chilly, so I end up going out and finding a large fallen tree to block out some of the chill from outside. After that, I carefully shift Chris, so he's closer to the fire, then lay down in my spot. Everything was calm as we eat the fruit Aviva and Koki had collected. When we all finished, I asked the girls if they could find or make something to hold water in so they wouldn't have to walk to the brook if they needed a drink.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They managed to construct a make-shift bowl out of some leaves, vines and tree sap. It was about the size of a large mixing bowl to me, <em>(MK was able to take a drink without drinking all the water)</em>, but had a low enough edge that they could drink out of it without assistance. I carry it to the brook and fill it up before carefully walking back and maneuvering it through the door, with the girls' aid.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><b>Time Skip...</b></em><br/>
<br/>
It's around 11 pm and everyone else is asleep. I am lying comfortably at the back of the cave, looking at the opening, not being able to sleep regardless of the tranquillizer, and the late hour making me feel tired. I look away from the 'door' to look at the others sleeping peacefully. Koki is laying the closest to the fire, having no feathers of any kind to provide her insulation. Every so often, she'd roll over in her sleep, likely a subconscious effort to keep her body warm.<br/>
Behind her, Jimmy lay loosely curled, offering shelter from the cold from sleeping in front of the opening.<br/>
<br/>
Aviva is sleeping on the opposite side of the fire to Jimmy and Koki, laying a little further back from it so as not to chance her feathers catching fire. She is mumbling in her sleep, occasionally shifting a tiny bit. I chuckle a bit when I vaguely hear her mutter something about whacking someone if they tried tampering with one of her inventions.<br/>
<br/>
Then my eyes drift to the green raptor lying on the opposite side of the fire; his facial expression is neutral. Not peaceful, but not stressed either. He has been out since he was hit earlier by the tranq dart!<br/>
I felt it was my fault for his condition, for being hit with a dart that had been meant for me! If he hadn't shoved me out of the way! If I had been more aware of my surroundings!<br/>
If I hadn't roared to get him back. If I didn't try to get him back for his prank, if I tried to be the bigger person -well dino in this case-, my brother wouldn't have been hit.<br/>
<br/>
I rest my head down on the ground, curling in on myself, trying to be smaller, despite being the largest in the group. I let a few stray tears run down my cheeks.<br/>
<em>'I'm an idiot, a failure! I didn't consider anything like this possibly happening when I went to prank Chris! I let my guard down in a place and situation that I should never have! I was overconfident; I didn't think that there would be anyone out here, even though poaching is quite common in a place like this. I-'<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>"Martin...?"</em> A quiet voice asks.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
My mental ranting was cut short, and I look up. Chris is sitting up, looking at me from his spot by the fire, eyes squinted, with a confused look on his face.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Martin, what happened? The last thing I remember was someone shooting at us and then nothing. Where are we?"</em> He asks, starting to get up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I was quicker. I get up and quietly walk over to my brother, gently urging him back down.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Easy bro! just relax,"</em> I say calmly, lowering myself down behind him.<br/>
<em>"A poacher shot you with a tranq dart; you've been out for about 4 hours. We managed to find this cave to hideout in for the night!" </em><br/>
I get up and bring him some food and the 'bowl' of water,<br/>
<em>"here, have some food, and something to drink. You must be starving!"</em> I settle back down behind him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He quickly digs into the food, eating so fast that I vaguely wonder if he was chewing! Once he finishes, he wobbly gets up, stumbling a bit as he walks to the bowl. He greedily gulps water down, apparently being parched as well. I just sit there quietly, watching as he walks around a bit, still a little shaky, but much improved from a few moments ago.<br/>
<br/>
He ends up giving up on walking while he's still under the effects of the tranquillizer, and lays back down in his previous spot. I look at him for a bit, making sure he isn't going to move again, before carefully getting to my feet again and walking back to my place near the back of the cave. Before I lay down, though, Chris pipes up again.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"what are you doing?"</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I turn around to look at him, <em>"Ummm, going to sleep. Why what's up?"<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p><em><br/>
<br/>
"Oh, nothing! I, I was just wondering why you are over there? Isn't it cold being across from the door like that? Why not come lay near the fire with the rest of us?"</em> He asks, seeming hesitant about bringing it up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Oh... that! Well, you know, I just didn't want to overcrowd you guys! I had to carry you, Koki and Aviva, while we were running from the poacher after all. I just figured it would be a good idea to give them a bit of space!"</em> I reply, trying not to think about the actual reason why I'm not over with the others.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Wait, what?! I mean I can see how you could carry Aviva and me, but how did you carry Koki? She couldn't exactly ride on your back, so how did- Oh,"</em> He seemed to answer his question on his own.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I sighed, moving to lay down in my previous spot, resting my head on the ground and closing my eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Yeah... Let's just say she wasn't too thrilled about the idea either..."</em> I mumble, opening my eyes, staring at nothing in particular.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Chris doesn't say anything, and I close my eyes again, trying to fall asleep so I can avoid the conversation that I know is inevitable. I hear something moving, likely Chris, before I feel something touching the side of my neck!<br/>
<br/>
My eyes fly open, and I jerk my head up. Looking down, I see that Chris has moved from his place near the fire over next to me. He looks up at me, feigning innocence as if he wasn't the one that invoked my sudden actions.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"What's wrong?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what you're doing over here?"</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Well, I wouldn't expect a featherless dino to understand, but while the fire is warm, it's still easy to get cold when you're having to keep your distance due to the risk of catching fire!"</em> He states matter of factly, before continuing.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"I figured it would be warmer to huddle against something that wouldn't be a risk to my safety. But you know, if you don't want me here, I can always go back~"</em> he said, smirking at me smuggley.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
I don't say anything at first, just staring down at the small, green velociraptor resting next to me. Then I close my eyes and shake my head, chuckling softly before lowering my head back to where it was.<br/>
<br/>
Happy that he hadn't been pushed away, Chris shifted a bit, snuggling into my neck and stretching his body along the length of it. I hear a few bones pop back into place before he goes limp, all 6' of him extending from my lower jaw to just pass the base of my neck before his tail curls into himself. I roll my eyes at his antics before settling in for the night.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I feel him shift again, <em>"... hey, bro?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hm?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"... can we do this more often?"</em> He asks, sounding a little embarrassed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I crack an eye open and look down at him, <em>"What, sleeping cuddled together?"</em><br/>
<br/>
He nods.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"I don't see why not. After all, you are keeping warm."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"And you aren't mopping around like a depresosaurus!"</em> He comes back, laughing a little at his joke.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I chuckle and close my eye, <em>"yes, I guess you're right about that."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He lowers his head again, lightly nuzzling my lower jaw and making this odd noise, kind of like the one a baby crocodile makes. I let out a quiet grumbling noise, almost like a purr, from deep in my chest in response before speaking up again.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Night, Chris!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Night Martin~"</em> he yawns and stops nuzzling.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It's 5 seconds before he starts again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Go to sleep, Chris~"</em> I growl quietly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Sorry! Instincts!"</em><br/>
<br/>
He stops, and I wait till I hear his breaths deepen before letting myself nod off into a deep, dreamless sleep.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><b>To Be Continued...</b></em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Day (Chap 6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chris' POV</b><br/><br/><span>I wake the next morning to the sound of birds chirping outside; I feel warm, comfortable and very reluctant to move. </span><br/><br/><span>Yawning widely, I breathe in the fresh air. My eyes closed and body pushing me back to sleep, but then I heard a strange sound. It was a weird, whooshing sound coming from my right. Listening more carefully, I also listen to what almost sounds like a deep thumping, like a drum beating slowly. Curiosity proving too much, I slowly open my eyes, and it appears that I am in some kind of cave! I look around slowly; it's still pretty dark inside, but the light coming in from outside suggests the sun is probably up already. I keep looking until I see several bodies surrounding a small fire pit.</span><br/><br/><span>Then it comes back to me; I remember what had happened yesterday and what was going on.</span><br/><br/><br/><em>'Oh yeah, we were chased by that poacher while we were out in dino powers. At least that explains why I feel so weird!' </em> <br/><span>I hear the thumping and whooshing noise again, </span><br/><em>' What in the creature world is that-'</em><span> I lose my train of thought as I turn towards the sound, and I am facing something pale blue. </span><br/><br/><br/><span>It clicks!</span><br/><br/><span>My head shoots up, and I look at the large object I had been leaning on. </span><em>'Oh crud, when did I get here?! Why am I curled up against Martin?!'</em><br/><br/><span>I am mentally panicking right now, feeling super embarrassed and relieved that no one else was awake. Then, I remember!</span><br/><br/><span>I remember waking up in the middle of the night and wondering where Martin was, then quietly seeing him curled into himself and tears running down his face. </span><br/><span>I remember him getting me food and water before retreating to his self-proclaimed place, far away from the others. </span><br/><span>I remember walking over and cuddling up against his neck to comfort him, and for warmth! </span><br/><span>I remember the feeling of being able safe, though I never said as much.</span><br/><br/><span>I relax completely. </span><br/><br/><em>'That's right. I wanted to be here! To be near him, to feel safe. <br/>Wanting to ward off the sadness, I could feel coming off him in waves when I woke up last night!'</em><span> I think to myself as I look at the side profile of my older brother's sleeping face. </span><em>'He looks peaceful.'</em><br/><br/><span>Despite the comfort I felt lying there, I decided that I need to get up, not particularly wanting the others to see me cuddled up to Martin like this. Though I know, they wouldn't judge me, especially considering what occurred yesterday. So I carefully shift away from Martin's neck before standing up. </span><br/><br/><br/><span>His breath hitches, and I freeze! </span><br/><br/><br/><span>I fear that I woke him up, looking over my shoulder and watching him cautiously, praying to anyone that he wouldn't wake up. He lets out a sigh and remains unconscious. </span><br/><br/><span>I release the breath that I didn't realize I was holding in and then continue towards the leaf bowl with water. I take a couple of mouthfuls, apparently being thirstier than I thought, before stepping back and looking over to the others. Aviva is curled in a fluffy ball with her back to the fire pit. Koki was in a similar position, but Jimmy was loosely curled around her, not touching, but enough that it would ward off some of the chills.</span><br/><br/><span>Before I could move over to the pile of food for something to eat, there's a sudden urge! One I was hoping to avoid through this predicament!</span><br/><em>'Oh, fudge, not now!'</em><span> I think to myself. </span><br/><br/><span>I walk briskly over to the opening, hoping to get my business done and over with before anyone noticed I was gone. One thing I didn't account for was the giant tree that was completely blocking the exit! </span><br/><em>'No, this can't be happening; there has to be a way out!'</em><br/><span>I look along the length of the tree, hoping for a gap big enough to fit through. No such luck, I would have to ask for help. </span><br/><em>'Oh, this is not a good day for me!'</em><br/><br/><span>I walk over to the sleeping form of my brother, heart-pounding and probably red-faced from embarrassment. I walk up to his muzzle, taking a deep breath before opening my mouth.</span><br/><br/><em>"Martin! pssst, Martin!"</em><span> I whisper-shout, hoping he would wake up.</span><br/><br/><br/><span>He stirs a bit but doesn't wake up. I sigh, walking a bit closer, and nudging the side of his head. Thankfully, he begins waking up. </span><br/><em>"Martin? Martin, please wake up!"</em><span> I try it again.</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Mggmmmmm... What time is it?"</em><span> He groans, before yawning widely.</span><br/><br/><span>I get a front-row seat to one of the scariest sights of my life. The gapping jaw of a tyrannosaur, wide open with sharp, white teeth in full view! </span><br/><br/><span>I gulp!</span><br/><br/><em>"Uh... I don't know, like 7:30, I can see the sun's up."</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><span>His eyes open, blinking owlishly, before focusing on me. </span><em>"What's the matter, bro?"</em><span> Thankfully whispering too.</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"I need to go, but a tree is blocking the opening. Do you think you could move it for me, please."</em><br/><br/><br/><em>"Go? What do you- Oh,"</em><span> he catches the hint, </span><em>"Sure, no problem... just let me..."</em><br/><br/><span>He pushes himself off the ground and quietly walks over to the 'door' before moving the tree aside.</span><br/><br/><span>I follow him as he walks to the door, and when the tree is out of the way, I sprint out between his feet, over to the tree line. I hear Martin snort at my desperation to get out, but I don't care at the current moment.</span><br/><br/><span>After relieving myself, I walk out from the trees to find that Martin isn't here. I figure he had gone off somewhere to do the same, so I walk back to the cave. The others are awake, probably from the sudden rush of the cold morning air, and eating food from the small stash we had. I walk over, and the others look up, </span><br/><em>"oh, hey Chris! We were wondering where you got off to, are you feeling any better?"</em><span> Aviva asks.</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Yeah, much better! Hey, do any of you know where Martin went?"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Yeah, he woke us up and said he was going to fill up the bowl, so we had some fresh water to drink before moving on."</em><span> Koki started,</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"He said we should get moving as soon as possible so we could find the Tortuga and get our suits fixed so we can deactivate!"</em><span> Jimmy finished.</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Oh, ok. Wait, why can't we deactivate our suits?"</em><span> I ask, confused.</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Well, I ran into that tree yesterday and busted mine!"&lt;i<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Mine was busted with one of Martin's teeth while he was carrying me."<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I busted mine on a branch while we were gathering firewood last night."<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Oh! Wait, what about mine and Martin's?"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><span>Aviva looked hesitant to answer, </span><em>"well, yours short-circuited after getting hit by the tranq dart and Martin's, well..."</em><span> she trailed off.</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"I busted it on a rock yesterday while the poacher was chasing us."</em><span> Martin cut in, scaring us all in the process.</span><br/><br/><br/><span>I turn around, startled by Martin's unexpected appearance, and look up to his face. Something about his expression makes me think there's something he's not telling me. </span><br/><span>I drop the subject, for now, focusing more on getting some more food and water into me before we got moving. The whole time we were eating, Martin didn't once touch anything. I look over at him, </span><br/><br/><em>"Martin? You not hungry, bro?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Hmm? Oh. No, I'm good; I had some other fruits while I was refilling the water."</em><span> He replied.</span><br/><br/><span>I stare at him suspiciously, but I shrug it off and go back to eating.</span><br/><br/><span>After Koki, Jimmy, Aviva and I finished eating, Martin finished off the remaining water and placed the left-over food in the bowl. Well, had me put it in the bowl for him.</span><br/><span>Then, we were on our way. Jimmy in front, Koki and Aviva in the middle, when they weren't exploring, and me and Martin at the back. </span><br/><br/><span>As we walked, I would occasionally glance up at my brother. I was trying to read his expression and figure out what he was hiding, but I couldn't read his facial expression with the angle I was on. I let it go for the time being, in favour of doing some exploring myself. I don't wander too far off, still being able to see Martin wherever I go, but I manage to find a few cool insects. </span><br/><br/><br/><span>After a couple of hours, not totally knowing where we were going, we come across a large pond with a small brook filling and draining it. We decide to take a break and have something to drink. We haven't had anything since early this morning, after all. When we had our fill, we decided to swim for a bit. Well, Jimmy and Aviva waded since their feathers aren't designed for water life like ducks or geese. </span><br/><br/><span>I am swimming around the middle of the pond when I feel the water shift a little more than usual. I look around and see that Martin was getting in! He had been sitting on the shore, saying he needed a break. My brother steps into the water, not going deeper than his knee, and relaxing into the water. He was almost completely submerged. I decide to keep him company, so I swim over to him, honestly being a little tired from treading water in this body. I reach him, and for no real reason, I decided to pull myself onto his back, which is only partially submerged. His muscles flinch under the unexpected contact before relaxing again. I layout on my front, panting quickly, and just lay there. Under me, I feel and hear Martin chuckling.</span><br/><br/><em>"Warn out already, bro?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"... Shut up!"</em><br/><br/><br/><span>We stay there in comfortable silence, enjoying the warm sun, the cold water and fresh air. Then my mind drifts back to my earlier thoughts, and I decide to ask.</span><br/><br/><br/><em>"... Hey, Martin?"<br/><br/><br/>"Ya, Chris?"<br/><br/><br/>"What... What happened to your suit?"</em><span> I get up on my feet and carefully walk to the base of his neck.</span><br/><br/><br/><span>He doesn't respond right away, possibly mulling over his options. Then he sighs,</span><br/><em>"We were running from the poacher, I had you and Aviva on my back, and I was carrying Koki in my mouth. Jimmy was running ahead of us. <br/>The poacher was starting to gain on us, so I ended up finding a wide river that he wouldn't be able to cross. Jimmy went across first since he was faster, and I wouldn't be able to carry him if he got hit, then I went across. Guess my instincts there were good, cause when I reached the last rock before the shore, the guy got a lucky shot and hit me in the back of my leg!"</em> <br/><span>He stops for a moment, then continues. </span><em>"I ended up stumbling and falling, thankfully forward. There happen to be a sharp rock that cracked the activation button. That's also how Koki's was damaged."</em><br/><br/><br/><span>I climb up to his head and hang in front of his eye; he doesn't look at me. </span><em>"Martin, why didn't you tell me?"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"I didn't want you to worry! Besides, it didn't do anything; it just made me a little drowsier. I think he was only expecting a big cat or something like that, not a huge dinosaur that should be extinct. Ha, you probably got the short end of that stick, bro."</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"...and I woke you up early this morning after you had been up late last night."</em><span> I kind of ignore his joke, more concerned that he's been going on around 6 hours of sleep, after carrying three other dinosaurs and getting hit with a tranquillizer.</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"It's fine, dude; I still got plenty of sleep. And the dart has already worn off. I'm perfectly fine!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Yeah, but-"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"No buts, I'm perfectly fine! Now, we should probably get moving again, or else we'll never find the Tortuga!"</em><br/><br/><span>He suddenly stands up, me still on his head, and walks out of the pond.</span><br/><br/><em>"C'mon guys, let's get going. The Tortuga won't find its self!"</em><span> He picks the bowl and food back up and positions it on his back, with some help.</span><br/><br/><br/><span>With that, we're back to find our way home!</span><br/><br/><br/><br/><em><b>To Be Continued...</b></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Another Run-In (Chap 7)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Chris' POV</b><br/><br/>I ended up staying on Martin's back for a couple of hours, <em>'neither of us were complaining, so why stop?'</em> as we were walking, hopefully towards the Tortuga. I think I dozed off a few times, whether it be some lingering effects from the dart, the constant swaying from Martin's step, or a combination of the two, I don't know. One thing I do know, though, it made the time go by quicker!<br/><br/>It was kind of fun not having to walk on my own, plus I can hear Martin's heartbeat if I'm in the right spot. I don't know why, but it was soothing, possibly just because it meant he was alive, and well. Either way, I was enjoying this!<br/><br/>Occasionally, Aviva would hope on and hitch a ride too; the others didn't, though, for obvious reasons. We would sit &amp; talk about anything that came to mind, the others occasionally making comments or retorts about something we'd said, and all of us would laugh.<br/>Aviva and I also made a few cracks towards Martin about how he'd make an excellent eco-friendly taxi service, spitting out possible names and slogans! <em>(I don't know, just roll with it 😂)</em><br/>Martin would only growl, threatening to dump us in the nearest pond. All fun and games, though.<br/><br/><br/>Other times, it was just me alone with my brother when the others wandered off the path or got ahead of us. Sometimes we'd talk, asking how the other was doing, playing eye-spy and other things to pass the time. I'd occasionally look up at the clouds, describing the different shapes they made to Martin.</p><p>Other times we just 'sat' in silence, enjoying each other's company and our surroundings.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Time Skip<br/></em> </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had to be the 9th or 10th time I'd woken up during this stretch, and I quickly realized that I didn't feel the natural swaying of Martin's strides. We had stopped.</p>
  <p>And Martin was deathly still!</p>
  <p>I slowly pick myself up from my brother's back, drowsiness instantly replaced with a sense of unease, and my senses on high alert for danger. I move slowly, my movements steady and precise, as I scale up Martin's neck and peak over his head.<br/>Nothing's there! I don't see anything that would cause Martin is standing so still.</p>
  <p><em>'I don't smell any danger, and I can't hear any threats either!'  </em>I look at Martin's face, and it's dangerously serious. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'What's going on? Why is he like this?'</em> I think to myself.</p>
  <p>I catch his eye:<em> what's going on?: I mouth out.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>: Poacher! Stay down!:</em> was his reply.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I look into the clearing again, watching for any sign of the poacher. Suddenly, there's movement from the trees to our right. Both of us go completely still, not daring to breathe, as <em>he</em> steps out! He looks around, a keen eye looking for any sign of his prey.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I duck back down behind Martin's head and look around for the others.</p>
  <p><em>'They're not here!'</em> I think worriedly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I catch Martin's eye again<em>: where are others?:</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>: I gave them a head start. I lead him away so they could find somewhere safe to hide till we could catch up:</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ok, so that's good, the others are safe.</p>
  <p>
    <em>: so what are we going to do about him?:</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>: Wait for the right moment, then attack! Think you go round behind while I keep him busy?:<br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>: Should be able to, just keep him focused on you, and in the clearing. Wait for my signal, then attack!:<br/></em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He nods slowly, focusing back on the poacher. I climb nimbly down Martin's back, and tail, to the ground. Then I creep into the bush, each movement carefully planned.</p>
  <p>I notice my brother's eye on me, and I give him the go-ahead to start the plan. He nods and slowly stands up, walking out of the bushes slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.</p>
  <p>I focus back on my task and keep walking, hoping to find a tree with branches hanging over the clearing so I can get the drop on this poacher.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I learned something a while ago about velociraptors that I only mentioned to Aviva and Martin. Apparently, they can climb trees, well climb in general, but anyways. If I can find a tree branch over the clearing and Martin can get him to stand under it, I will drop onto the poacher from above and blind him while Martin goes in for the kill! <em>(not literally of course, but you know what I mean).</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hear Martin somewhere in the clearing, growling loudly, and I know I have to hurry! I climb up a nearby tree, not high enough to be seen, but enough that I can get a good look at the surrounding trees. I look at the branches, and I find one that's hanging out just far enough that this plan could work. The only problem is that it's all the way on the other side of the clearing.</p>
  <p>I look into the clearing to see how Martin is doing. He's facing my direction, the expression of wild animal drawn on his feature to scare the poacher. I catch his gaze and motion for him to move the man to the opposite side of the clearing. He blinks purposely and lightly nodding his head. I climb back down the tree and move quickly through the undergrowth, making my way to the tree with hanging branches. I climb up another tree to see where Martin and the poacher are, and I'm happy to see that the man is almost in position. So I climb back down and sprint quietly over to the target tree. When I reach it and climb up the trunk, and look out in the clearing, the man is directly under the tree limb, so I motion for my brother to stop. I climb up the tree and carefully crawl to the end of the branch hanging out into the clearing. Here, I am above the man's head, and just above eye level with my brother! Martin appears to notice me and lets out a sound that to the man like sounds a threatening growl, but for me, it's a warning to be careful.</p>
  <p>I nod and prepare myself to jump! <em>'Ok, on three. 1...2...<b>3!</b>'</em> I jump from the branch, and land right on the top of the poacher's head! The man screams at the sudden appearance of something on his head and is turning in circles to try and see what it was!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>"Now, Martin!"</em> I shout.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He charges at the poacher going full tilt, mouth wide open with an earth-shattering roar!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Just before Martin slams into the poacher, I make a fateful jump from the man's head and land squarely in the safety of my older brother's gaping maw. I quickly curl up, and he closes it around me carefully.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>This is one of the only times that I will ever be glad that I'm only 2 ft tall. From my current location, I'm sheltered from being darted or crushed, unlike if I'd been on Martin's head or back. I also don't have to worry about the poacher chasing me like if I ran for cover. I keep myself curled up in a tight ball, so I don't divert Martin's attention while he's fighting. It's a little humid and slimy, but it's far better than the alternative. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Martin grunts and the movement around me cease, and things go quiet outside my temporary encasement. After a moment, a low growl comes from deep in my brother's chest, and he's running again, he makes a few sounds that sound like grunts before there's a sudden shift in direction and Martin slows to a stop.  I'm suddenly blind as the jaws around me open, and I tumble out of my brother's mouth. I right myself and shake off some of the excess saliva that is covering my body. Martin coughs a bit, likely from the presence of feathers in his mouth, then crouches down to let me onto his back. I take his offer and quickly climb on.<br/>We head off to find the others, Martin using his sense of smell to track down where they went. I don't bother for the time being, since all I can smell right now is Martin, specifically his saliva. I hope we can find a pond or something before we reach the others, cause I don't smell too pretty.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>Time Skip</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Eventually, we manage to find the rest of the crew, lucky for me; we found a pond long before that. As soon as the others saw us approaching, they jumped to their feet and came running up to us, bombarding us with questions.</p>
  <p>As the gang was questioning us, they showed us back to the cave they found for us to use for the night, which had a larger opening, so Martin didn't struggle to get in &amp; out, and was overlooking a vast pond. After an exciting few minutes, everyone settled into our nightly routine. Jimmy went off to find rocks for the fire pit but instead of Aviva and Koki going for more firewood,</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>When I mentioned that we had an exciting few minutes, I was referring to how my brother all but collapsed onto his side in the cave after letting me off!</p>
  <p>During his skirmish with the poacher, Martin had taken a few darts, as well as some new injuries! It was a wonder how he was still moving what with how many times he's been hit!<br/>So I was going for the firewood. Aviva was collecting some more food rations, as well as some of the medicinal herbs she and Koki used for me yesterday. And Koki was back at the cave with Martin, patching him up as best she could with what we already had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I am worried about my older brother...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He's been hit numerous times by tranquillizer darts, and he's been on the move almost 36 hours with approximately 6 hours of sleep. If things keep up, he is going to pass out from exhaustion and not the tranquillizer!<br/>I try to ignore those thoughts for the time being, and focus on the task at hand, collecting firewood.</p>
  <p>When I think I have enough, I find my way back to camp.</p>
  <p>I get there, and they already have a small fire going, likely from some dead twigs and branches that were around the area. Koki &amp; Aviva are sitting around the small fire outside the cave, watching something boil in some sort of clay pot thing.</p>
  <p><em>"Where'd you get that?"</em> I ask, referring to the object over the fire.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>"Made it out of some clay sediment from the pond bed!"</em> Koki replied. <em>(?</em>)</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>"Martin's resting in the cave. We've treated his injuries best we could; we're just waiting on this,"</em> she gestures to the weird coloured liquid.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>"It will help counteract some of the tranq effects. Your brother's been hit too many times, we're planning on keeping him here till he's better. In the meantime, we </em><strong>need</strong> <em>to find the Tortuga! Martin mentioned earlier that he could vaguely smell it to the South, so Koki, Jimmy and I will be going out tomorrow to see if we can get a lead. In the meantime, you're staying here with your brother! Koki, and I are making enough of this to last at least until the next morning. We should be back before then, but just in case we aren't..."</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Koki continues, <em>"he'll need at least two of these every 3 hours during the day, we made a sundial over here, so you know when to give them to him,"</em> She explains, handing me a small clay bowl. <em>"If he gets any worse, starts throwing up or feeling light-headed, up the dose to three! Hopefully, that won't be the case though. Make sure he eats, gets plenty of water and plenty of sleep."</em> She finishes, going back to watching the fire.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>"We shouldn't be too long; hopefully, with Jimmy's sense of smell, we'll be able to find the Tortuga. If we haven't found it by the end of the second day, we'll try our luck and move together. Hopefully, Martin will be better by then, and we won't have to worry."</em> Aviva says, using a ladle to scoop some of the finished medicine into the bowl.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>"Give him one, for now, see if it helps him any."</em> With that, I walk into the cave.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Martin's resting near the back of the cave, back facing me.<br/><em>'Tomorrow is going to be a long day!'</em> I think as I walk over to my brother's limp form.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>To Be Continued...</em> </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Martin's Turn (Chap 8)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Martin's POV</b><br/><br/><br/>Once Chris and I reached the camp, and everyone's questions were answered, I let my brother off my back and head to the cave. I walk to the very back of the cave and then I just collapse, my body finally being overwhelmed by exhaustion.<br/><br/>Despite being sudden, I am not at all surprised about this turn of events.<br/><br/><br/><br/>After Chris was safe in my jaws, I went to shove the man, but unlike last time, he was ready for it! He rolled out of the way, and with my flank open, he had a clear shot on me. So with no hesitation, he shot his gun and hit me with a dart!<br/>This one felt far more potent than the last one, and while it didn't knock me out, it did slow my movements and made my muscles feel limp. Pushing through the effects, I struggle to maintain my balance and continue fighting, not prepared to give up so soon. <br/><br/>I step back for a moment to evaluate the situation. While I no longer had speed or strength on my side, I was still able to think of a plan to chase him off. I would use what little element of surprise I possessed and launch a surprise attack!<br/><br/>So we went into another stare down, each waiting for the perfect moment to strike. I caught a lucky break as he goes to refill his gun. So as soon as he looks down, I charge, running towards the poacher and preparing to hit him out of the park! Unfortunately for me, his reload was a gimmick. As I ran towards him, he raised the gun and aimed for me! <br/><br/>Since I was already running at full tilt, I didn't have the chance to turn or dodge before three darts hit me. Despite this, I push through, operating solely on adrenaline &amp; determination as I could feel the darts were slowly starting to take effect. When I was close enough to the poacher, I wind back my tail before swinging it forward and sending him flying through the air! <br/><br/>I slow to a stop, taking a few deep breaths before letting Chris out of my mouth, coughing a bit from the feathers, then lean down, allowing him to climb on my back.<br/><br/><br/>The entire walk back to camp, it was a struggle to stay upright. When we stopped at a pond, Chris asked if he could clean up some. So while Chris was cleaning up, I also took a dip in the pond to try and fight off some of the fatigue. It helped a little, but I was still really tired. <br/><br/>Even when we made it back to the others and they were asking questions about what happened, I never said anything. My throat felt heavy and unresponsive, like when you just wake up. So after Chris was off my back, I walked over to the cave, heading to the back. <br/>It had been a fight to stay awake while we walking, but knowing that everyone was now safe at camp, I couldn't fight it anymore! <br/><br/><br/><br/>I lay there on the ground, not able to move, not able to speak, heck I couldn't even keep my eyes open more than a crack! <br/>I can only listen as the others come in, calling my name in panic and asking if I was alright! I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't make a sound...  <br/><br/>During their panic, someone takes the dart out of my side. It hurts, but not a lot. Same for the other three on my front, one in my chest, one near my knee and one near my hip. After all the darts are out of me, I can feel someone nuzzling under my chin, likely Chris, and I manage a weak growl. Chris freezes for a moment before continuing. <br/><br/>I end up dozing off sometime after that, not having the will to fight sleep anymore.<br/><br/><br/><em><b>Time Skip</b></em><br/><br/><br/>An unknown amount of time later, I open my eyes. It's darker than when I fell asleep, so it's been at least an hour or two. <br/><br/>I'm currently alone in the cave now, but I can hear voices outside, likely the rest of the team. <br/>I can tell that I'm in better shape than before, not by much, but the spots where I was hit are more of a dull ache rather than a shape pain like they were before. I also wasn't quite as tired, though it still lingered. <br/><br/><em>'Aviva and Koki must have used some of the herbs they used yesterday to treat Chris.'</em><br/><br/>Speaking of Chris, I hear him walking into the cave.<br/><br/>I still can't move, so I lay &amp; wait for him to come into view. When he does, I notice that he's carrying a small bowl in his claws with a weird-smelling liquid. Chris notices that I'm awake and carefully sets the bowl down before walking up to me and proceeds to collapse against the side of my face. I freeze for a second before closing my eyes and lean into the makeshift hug, enjoying the closeness of the moment, before he pulls away, seeming reluctant to let go.<br/><br/><br/><em>"Hey bro, how you doing?"</em> He asks, picking the small bowl back up.</p><p><br/><br/>I try to answer, but all that comes out is a small growl. <em>'Ugh, this is so frustrating! I can't wait till this stuff wears off.'</em> I think to myself.</p><p><br/><br/><em>"Still can't talk huh? Well, I have something that will hopefully speed recovery time up a bit!"</em> He says, motioning me to move my head so it's right side up, before walking around to the front of my snout. <br/><em>"Open up bro, the girls said this should help lessen some of the effects from the darts."</em><br/><br/><br/>I do as I'm told and open my mouth as wide as I can, which wasn't all that much.<br/><br/><br/><em>"Don't worry, I'll give you a hand."</em> He says, placing a hand on the underside of my upper jaw, and forcing it open. <br/><br/>Thankfully, I have enough strength to keep it open while Chris pours the medicine in, and once he backs away, I close my mouth. The medicine tastes disgusting, almost rivalling Buckley's, but I suck it up and swallow it, then sigh contently. I feel as the medicine immediately seems to take effect, making me feel a little more awake and aware, as well as not feeling quite so achy. <br/><br/><em><br/>"...Tnks bro, 'eelin 'etter alredy..."</em> I manage to mutter out.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"I can tell, you're able to talk now. Well, somewhat... So, the girls and Jimmy are going to head out tomorrow morning to see if they can find the Tortuga. While they're gone, we have to try and get you better."</em> He informs, taking a seat in front of me. <br/><em>"Cause, while Jimmy has a good sense of smell, you and I have some of the best noses in the creature world!" </em><br/>He laughs softly, <em>"They said they'll likely be back by the next morning, but they'd try to be back sooner. If they can't find it by the next day, we're going to try our luck and keep moving together. Hopefully, you'll be better by then."</em><br/><br/><br/>I don't say anything, but I nod my head in understanding.<br/><br/>We sit there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company when we hear the others walk in. Chris gets up and walks around to greet the other, and I manage to turn my body so I am laying on my front. I look over at the other, and they notice that I'm awake.<br/><br/><br/><em>"Oh, Martin! You're awake!"</em> Aviva says, looking happy and relieved.<br/><br/><br/>I just nod,<br/><br/><br/><em>"Did you want something to eat, or drink?"</em> Koki asked,<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Drink, pls.."</em> I manage to croak out.<br/><br/><br/>Koki nodded and she and Jimmy went to get the bowl filled with water.<br/><br/><br/>Aviva speaks up again, <em>"increíble, he's recovering faster than we thought he would! At this rate, he should be better by the time we get back!"</em><br/><br/><br/>Chris smiles. Well, kinda, we can't smile normally in these suits. All the same, he looks happy about the news.<br/><br/>Jimmy and Koki come back in, the bowl half-filled on Jimmy's back. He places it down next to me and heads back outside.<br/><br/><br/><em>"Thnks guys,"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"No problem MK! It's the least we can do considering you've saved our tails several times through this." </em>Koki replied<br/><em><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Now while we're gone, you need to make sure you get plenty of food, water and rest. You may be getting better, but you still need to take proper care of yourself!"</em> Aviva said sternly.<br/><br/>I nod in agreement.<br/><em><br/>"Good, now we're going to go find more food. Hopefully, it will be enough to last you till we get back."</em><br/><br/><br/>With that, Aviva and Koki walked out of the cave and I'm left alone with my brother.<br/><br/>We're quiet for a while, then I move to stand up, hoping to get some water into me. I'm a little wobbly on my feet, and vision's swimming a bit, but I manage to walk the short distance to the bowl and lean down to drink. When I stand up straight again, I notice Chris watching me with a worried look in his eyes. I think nothing of it, knowing that he's worried. <br/>After taking a few more mouth fulls, I lumber back to my previous spot and lie back down. When I'm settled, Chris walks over and lays down beside my neck, much like last night, but with his head buried into the base my neck. I curl in a little as well, not enough to smother him, but enough so that I'm blocking him from the rest of the world. His breathing starts to hitch, and the salty smell of tears wafts into my nose.<br/><br/>I growl softly. <br/><br/>I'm not able to comfort him much with words right now, so I follow my instincts, which seem to be getting stronger the longer I stay in this creature power suit. Chris continues crying, pushing his head further into the base of my neck, likely wanting to any hear sign that I'm truly there, and that I'm alive!<br/><br/><br/><em>"I... I thought..."</em> Chris paused a moment, <em>"You were in such bad shape when we got here, you just collapsed! You couldn't move, you couldn't talk! I thought... I thought I was gonna lose you... That I was gonna lose my big brother, my best friend... Martin, I was really worried. Please, don't ever do something like that again!"</em> Chris started to calm down, his tears slowing and the hitch in his breathing was nearly gone.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"I promise that I'll try not to let that happen again."</em> I raise my head enough to look at him and smirk, <em>"Now, are you gonna make me get up, or do you think you'll be able to get food yourself?"</em> I ask jokingly, uncurling from him and stretching back out.</p><p><br/><br/><br/><em>"I think I'll be ok on my own."</em> He chuckles, then a hesitant look crosses his face, <em>"did you want anything?"</em> He asks.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"Nah, 'm good for now."</em>
</p><p><br/>With that, he walked out of the cave to grab some food, and likely a drink. <br/><br/>I sigh and lower my head back down, the events of the last 2 days weighing heavy on my mind. <br/><br/><em>'I am going to be extremely happy when we get back home and get our suits deactivated! The first thing I'm going to do is sleep in a real bed. I can stand sleeping in a tent when we're on a creature adventure, but this is a little ridiculous!'</em> I think to myself, shifting a bit to try and get more comfortable. <br/><em>'Though, the next time we go back to the Cretaceous period in Asia, I'll see if I can find some DNA samples of different aged Tarbosauruses. Either that or see if Aviva can work something out. Chris seems to like the size difference when we're in dino mode. It might be the instincts that are built into the suits, but either way. After this adventure, I may get a few more visits from him at night. Gods, this has probably traumatized him in one way or another...'</em><br/><br/>Just as my thoughts trail off, Chris comes back in. He walks over, sits down across from me, and we both just stare at each other.<br/><br/><br/>Eventually, My brother speaks up, breaking the awkward silence. <em>"Hey, Martin?"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/><br/>"Yeah, Chris?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I was wondering... what are we gonna do tomorrow while the others are gone?"<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><br/>"... I, I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Why, what did you want to do?"</em>
</p><p><em><br/><br/>"I don't know..."</em><br/><br/><em>"Well, I know what you two knuckle-heads are going to be doing!"</em> Aviva says, having suddenly appeared at the mouth of the cave. <br/><em>"Martin, you are going to be taking it easy and letting the tranquillizer effects wear off! And Chris, you're going to be making sure that he does as such! Do you two understand me? There will be absolutely no funny business!"</em><br/><br/><br/>We both nod quickly.<br/><br/><br/><em>"Good! Now, Martin, come get something to eat! And don't say that you did because I know you didn't!"</em></p><p><br/>I grudgingly nod my head and proceed to get up. <br/><br/>I walk out of the cave for the first time in so many hours, and it's almost night time. I look around and see a relatively large pile of food sitting off to the side of our temporary base, <br/><em>'dang, those two work quick.'</em> I think to myself as I walk over to the food. <br/>I lean down and take a large mouthful of food, which is saying something considering how big my mouth is at the moment! There is still a lot of food left in the pile, so after taking another large mouthful, I walk back into the cave, pick up the empty leaf bowl, and move to the pond to refill it. When it's full, I bring it back to the cave, gently place it off to the side, then walk to the back of the cave and settle in my previous spot. <br/>The others are already lying in their spots, similar to how they were last night, but shifted a little due to the wider opening. I lay facing the wall, knowing that Chris will probably move over here later once the others are asleep. <br/><br/>I could tell last night and this morning that he was somewhat embarrassed about laying with me, probably thinking that I or the others would laugh at him for wanting to cuddle up to someone at night. And while I may tease him a little, I would never do it to hurt him! I am his older brother, after all, and it's my job to keep him safe.<br/><br/>My mind continues to wander. I don't care what I'm thinking about, just that I'm thinking about something.<br/><br/></p><p>Soon enough, I feel myself doze off into a warm, dreamless sleep...<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b><em>To Be Continued...</em></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Morning Bath & Nightmares (Chap 9)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry about the late posting for this chapter, guys! Some last-minute editing took a little longer than I expected ^_^*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>Martin's POV</b><br/>
<br/>
<em>'I never did like getting sick as a kid. Heck, even as an adult, I try to avoid getting injured or sick, not wanting to be stuck in one area for a long time to recover. Just the thought of not being able to go anywhere always makes me feel fidgety.'</em> I think to myself as I lay half-awake. It was early the next morning, somewhere around seven, judging by the amount of sunlight coming into the cave. I'm lying partially on my side, staring at the wall in front of me with my right leg pinned under me, and my left splayed out behind me.<br/>
<br/>
As I had expected, I woke up with a small weight against me. When I looked, I saw Chris sleeping against my side. His head was resting on my shoulder with his body tucked in between my arm and my right foot. <br/>
<br/>
<a class="embedded-deviation embedded-image-deviation" href="https://sta.sh/0a01gxd66dt"></a><br/>
<em>(Image above: </em><a href="https://www.deviantart.com/sketchsanss/art/Sleeping-Wild-Dino-Kratts-813942862">www.deviantart.com/sketchsanss…</a>)<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Aviva woke me up about an hour ago, informing me that she and the others were leaving, and they would be back as soon as possible. I said goodbye, and they were off.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I drift out of my thoughts and sigh, it was rather dull, just sitting here doing nothing. I shift a bit to look over at Chris's sleeping form. He was still snuggled up against my side, snoring softly, oblivious to everything around him. I chuckle softly at how adorable my younger brother looks right now; I would take a picture if I had my creature pod. Sadly, the only one who brought their creature pod was Aviva, but it was almost dead, and we would only use it in an absolute emergency.<br/>
<br/>
After watching him sleep a little longer, I figured Chris has slept in long enough. So I raise my head and lean down to nuzzle him, coaxing him to wake up. He only murmured and shifted a bit before settling back down. I laugh, continuing to nudge his side,<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Chris~ It's time to wake up, little brother."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"hmmm, five more minutes, mom..."<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I laugh at that, <em>"5 more minutes? I've given you an entire hour! It's time to get up."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I don' wanna."<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
I'm getting a little impatient. My stomach's been growling at me for a half-hour, and if I didn't eat something soon, I'd consider eating rocks!<br/>
<br/>
<em>"If you don't get up now, I'll have to give you a bath, and I know how much you love those."</em> I get no response, so I reach over and lightly grab Chris's tail with my teeth before standing up and walking out of the cave towards the water. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
That wakes him up!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He starts struggling, trying to free his tail from my grasp. <em>"Come on, bro, don't do this, please. I'm up; I'm awake! I don't need a bath!"</em> He screams out, wiggling harder, seeing that his pleading did nothing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I pause at the pond's edge and look down at my brother, smirking at his useless struggles. <em>"Sorry, bro, you brought this on yourself!"</em> I say with Chris's tail still held in my mouth.<br/>
I continue to walk into the water until it's almost to my knee; then, without any warning, I drop my brother into the water! He disappears under the surface briefly, but then his head bursts out of the water, gasping for air! When he's caught his breath, he glares up at me, and I chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Hey, I warned you what would happen if you didn't get up on your own! I-"</em> I pause mid-sentence, noticing that Chris was shivering a bit, though he was trying to hide it.<br/>
<br/>
With a sigh, I walk further into the water, motioning for Chris to follow me. He follows wordlessly, not uttering a word and trembling the whole way. When the water's at my hip, I turn around, so my one side was facing Chris and lower myself a little deeper into the water.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Come here, bro, climb on."</em> he looks at me hesitantly but doesn't question as he climbs on my back. <br/>
<br/>
Now that we're touching, I can feel him trembling violently! So in an attempt to warm him up, I shift, so he slips to the base of my neck where I hope is at least a little warmer. He jumps a bit at the sudden movement but calms down after a moment. Then he processed to curl up, shivering starting to lessen a bit.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Feeling any warmer, Chris?" </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I feel him nod against my neck.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Good, don't need you catching a cold or something with the others being away..."</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
I lean down and take a few mouthfuls of the cold water, then dip my entire head in, attempting to lessen the feeling of fatigue. After a moment, I feel Chris tap on my neck, and I bring my head back up. <br/>
<br/>
<em>"What's up, Chris?" I ask as I shake the remaining water dripping off me <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Nothing really, just...why did you put your head in the water?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Oh... I was just trying to wake up a bit. Are you doing ok after that ice bath?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, I'm a bit warmer now. I still hate you for that..."</em> He glares daggers at me; then, the rest of what I said seems to sink in as his expression morphs into concern. <em>"You're still tired? Why not go back to bed?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I figured as much..."</em> I sigh, realizing Chris hadn't missed that detail as I hoped.<em> "Ya, I'm still a bit tired. The girls woke me up before they left, and I couldn't get back to sleep. I would have gotten up myself, but you looked comfortable, and I didn't want to wake you. The only reason I did wake you up was cause I was getting hungry, and my leg fell asleep from laying on it!"<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Oh, well, we should probably get some food to eat then."<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
I nod and walk out of the water, Chris still on my back, heading for the massive pile of food sitting off to the side of the cave. I let Chris down, and we both dig in!<br/>
<br/>
After we had our fill, Chris says that I need to take medicine for the darts, so I walk back over to my spot in the cave and lay down on my front to wait for Chris. When he returns, he's carrying two bowls of the disgusting liquid. Wanting to get it over with, I open my mouth, and Chris pours the bowls' contents into it.<br/>
<br/>
After that, Chris says he's going to get a drink from the lake, not wanting to use the dish since neither of us will feel like refilling it later. While he's gone, I shift into a more comfortable position and wait for my brother to return. When he does, he places himself back against my side, much like how he was when I woke up. I chuckle a bit, both at the way he just plops himself down and the way he squirms around to get comfortable.<br/>
<br/>
To be honest, it tickled a little because of his feathers, but I wasn't going to tell him that. <br/>
<br/>
We talk for a while about nothing in particular. Usually, about past adventures we've had, other times about creatures we could adventure with next. At some point after that, I fall asleep.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>When I wake up next, it's to Chris calling my name, telling me to wake up. I slowly open my eyes, vision fuzzy and unclear from sleep, before groaning lowly and shutting them again, still feeling tired and reluctant to move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chris chuckles softly and nuzzles the side of my face, trying to persuade me to get me up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Getting the hint, I growl under my breath and open my eyes again. I wait a moment to let my vision come into focus before standing up. I walk over to the pile of food and eat my fill while Chris goes to the pot with the medicine. When I'm full, sort of, I return to my spot in the cave to lay down to wait for my brother, with that revolting liquid.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Rinse and repeat every three hours for the rest of the day.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b><em>Time Skip...</em></b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>The last time I was awake had been right before sunset. The medicine was helping a lot, and I was feeling much better than I had yesterday evening, Chris and I figured that at the rate things were going, we'd be able to continue in the morning after the others returned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>This time when I wake up, it's dark and quiet out, save for a few creatures croaking and chirping. I raise my head and look around the cave, wondering what woke me up. The others were still gone, and Chris was likely asleep by now, so what woke me up? I continue looking around and listening for any sign of what might have woke me, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Figuring it was nothing, I shift a bit to get comfortable before looking down at my side to make sure I didn't wake Chris. He's still curled up against my flank sleeping, but there was something, off, about him. I stare at him for a bit, trying to figure out what was different, then it hits me. </p>
</div><p><br/>
Though it was subtle, Chris was shaking!<br/>
<br/>
Immediately concerned, I lean down and nudge his side, trying to wake him up from what I assume is a nightmare, judging by how badly he's shaking. <em>"Come on, Chris, wake up! It's just a dream, bro."</em> I urge, trying to wake him up while also trying not to panic myself.<br/>
<br/>
My efforts only make it worse as Chris starts struggling and thrashing about against my side, his feet and hands flailing about against the non-existent threat. I end up having to move away from the small flurry of flailing claws to avoid getting hit. I continue trying to coax him out of it, speaking soft, soothing words. When his movements slowed, I would lean in again and gently nudging him, moving back when his flailing picked up again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately, this only lasted for so long before my luck ran out. I leaned in again, just like the times before, but I didn't react soon enough to avoid his flailing, and he lands a good scratch along the bridge of my nose with his sickle-claw!<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I snap my head back, growling and hissing curses escaping through clamped jaws while shaking off the pain and turning away from my brother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>I don't know why or how, but this manages to break Chris from his nightmare. I hear him gasp for air and his laboured breaths coming from behind me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I clench my eyes shut against the pain, and manage to push it to the back of my mind in favour of comforting my troubled brother. I turn around and cautiously move over to Chris, quite glad for the fact that it was dark out, and my face wasn't visible in the darkness. I lay down slowly behind him, positioning myself slightly on my side and use my muzzle to tuck him snug against my chest.</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>"Easy, Chris. Calm down, just </em><em>f</em>oc<em>us on breathing, deep breaths. In and out</em>, nice and easy." Chris continues breathing heavily, and I'm not sure what else to do. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>A thought floats into my mind. I'm not sure where it came from or why I felt like it would help, but I lean down and start licking my brother, from the back of his head to the base of his tail. Something tells me that this, instinct, is coming from the power suit as well as my instincts to protect my younger brother. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Either way, as long as it helps Chris, I don't care!<br/>
<b><br/>
</b><br/>
<em>"You're safe, bro. It was just a dream; nothing's going to hurt you."</em> I gently speak as I'm 'cleaning' him, slowly calming my brother down. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Thankfully this is working better, if Chris's slowing pants is any constellation. After a while, his panting breaths slow to normal, even breathing, and his body relaxes against my chest. I cease my licking to look down at him and see that his eyes are half-lidded, looking nearly asleep. I chuckle gently at the blissed look on his face, which seems to snap him back to reality. He looks up at me, confused for a moment before seeming to realize what just happened.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Oh, if dinosaurs could blush, I'm pretty sure my brother would be bright, firetruck red!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I laugh as he hides his face in his hands from embarrassment. <em>"Oh come on, Chris, no need to be embarrassed by it. Heck, if anyone should be embarrassed by that, it's me for doing it! But that's beside the point; I'm more concerned about what had you so scared that you were shaking and flaring. What happened, dude?"<br/>
</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He moves his hands away from his face but doesn't respond right away, just stares at the ground in thought. <em>"... I was having a nightmare..." </em>he replies quietly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>"Did you wanna talk about it?"</em> I ask gently, not wanting to force him if he wasn't ready.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He was quiet for a moment, appearing to be collecting his thoughts before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak.<em><br/>
"I was walking around in a forest late at night, you weren't there, neither were the others. I was alone. Suddenly, I hear a twig snap behind me! I whip my head around to see what it was, but nothing was there. I turn back around to keep going, but something suddenly grabs my throat from behind!</em>" He explained, voice shaking a bit as he spoke. <br/>
<em>"I struggled to get out of their hold, clawing and grabbing blindly behind me, but it doesn't work. I finally manage to land a hit on the man, and it lets go. I turn around, and it's the poacher! I try to run away, but he's way too fast. I hear him growl, and then he attacks me! That's when I woke up." </em><br/>
<b></b></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>'Well, at least that explains the thrashing,'</em> I muse,<em> "Don't worry, Chris</em><em>; I won't let anything get you, especially him! Anything that wants you will </em><em>have to get through me first!"</em> I growl from deep in my chest with a crooked smirk stretched across my face as I look down at the small, teary-eyed green raptor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He cracks a smile, <em>"You're ridiculous, Martin, but I love you anyway. You're the best brother anyone could ask for!"</em> He says and barries his face into my side.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I chuckle and rest my head down next to my brother, curling my tail in so I fully surround my brother while we slept.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Good night, Martin." <br/>
</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"Night, Chris~."</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>To Be Continued...</b> </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Good News & The Bad News (Chap 10)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chris' POV</strong>
</p><p>I wake up the next morning and immediately notice the lack of warmth surrounding me.</p><p><br/>
<em>'Where's Marin?</em>'I wonder, <em>'eh, he's probably just gone to get a bite to eat or something.'  </em>I conclude and stretch out, feeling the satisfying pops of my stiff joints before getting up to look for my brother.</p><p>I walk out of the cave, and to my surprise, the sun is much higher then I thought. <em>'Huh, why didn't Martin wake me up?'</em></p><p>Then I see that the others are standing around the fire pit, whispering amongst each other. <em>'When did they get back?'</em></p><p> </p><p>I walk over to them, and Koki notices my approach. She looks at me anxiously before nudging Aviva and pointing in my direction. When she turns around and sees me, she breaks away from the others and walks over to me. I was about to ask what was wrong, but she cuts off and hugs me! At first, I'm not sure why she's hugging me, but then she starts crying! <br/>
<em>'Ok, now I'm really confused! What's going on?' </em><br/>
<br/>
Seeming to notice my confusion, Koki speaks up,</p><p><br/>
<em>"So we have good news, and we have bad news... Which did you want to hear first?"</em>
</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>"Um, good news, I guess..." </em>starting to feel concerned where this was going.</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>"The good news is that we found the Tortuga, it's about 3 miles South, South East from here. About a 3-hour walk from here, at most."  </em>She pauses, looking hesitant to finish. <em>"The bad news is, well... We ran into the poacher again. We fought him off best we could, but he was too much for us." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>Aviva cut in, having calmed down and released me from her hug. <em>"We weren't too far off from here when it happened, and I guess the commotion was pretty loud because Martin heard it and came to help almost immediately."</em> She stated<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Koki picked up from there, <em>"We all tried to chase the poacher off, but he was persistent. Worst of all, we're pretty sure that MK was the intended target the entire time! First off, as soon as Martin showed up, the poacher focused solely on </em>him, which let us get a<em> few good few hits in, but sadly, that wasn't much help.</em> The man managed to land a hit on your brother. <em>What tipped us off that he was after your brother, was that the single dart that hit Martin knocked him out cold! He collapsed almost immediately</em><em>, much like with the dart that hit you. He barely managed to tell us to run before he lost consciousness; this happened about an hour ago."  </em>She stopped, letting me process the information. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Martin's been taken by the poacher! How come I didn't hear him leave the cave?! Why didn't he wake me up?! What is the poacher planning on doing with my brother?! I have to save him!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have to find a way to save him! If we don't, who knows what that maniac will do to my brother!"</em>
</p><p> I sniff the air before turning and walking in the direction that I could smell, Martin, but Aviva stopped me!</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"We know you want to save Matin, but we can't just charge in there without a plan! Doing that could just make things worse! Let's head back to the Tortuga, fix our suits, and come up with a new strategy to get Martin back!"</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I pause for a moment, tempted to just go after my brother on my own, but stop myself. I knew that it wouldn't work and could get myself, or worse, Martin, killed! So I reluctantly back down. </p><p>
  <em>"Alright, but we have to be quick! We don't know what this guy has planned or if he has friends. Aviva, Jimmy, you two head back to base since you guys are much faster than Koki and me..."</em>
</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you guys going to do?" Jimmy questioned nervously</em>
</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, what are we going to be doing?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Koki and I are going to find this guy's camp and do a bit of surveillance to see what the poacher's up to, and if Martin's ok. Once you finish fixing your suits, track </em><em>the signal from</em> <em>Koki and my suits. Then move the Tortuga close enough that it won't take forever to get to, but far enough away that the poacher won't know you're there. Also, so when we rescue Martin, it will be a quick walk back, and he's not straining himself. He is still recovering from the last bunch of darts after all." </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Ok, Chris, we're with you! Just make sure that the poacher doesn't see you guys, cause if he does, we're all in trouble." </em>Aviva says.<br/>
She quickly hops onto Jimmy's back, <em>"We'll be back as soon as possible!" </em>and they're off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I look over at Koki, <em>"you ready?"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Not ready, but willing. Now, let's find your brother and bring him home!" </em>She responds, <em>"now lead the way!"</em></p><p> </p><p>With that, we're off! Following Martin's smell into the deep jungle, hoping and praying that he's still alright!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Hang on, Martin, we're coming for you, big brother!'</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>To Be Continued...</em> </strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>(Sorry about the short chapter, just kind of felt that it didn't need to be quite as long as the others and that the whole mission impossible stuff should be separate from this and have it's own chapter. </em><br/>
<em>Squirt Out </em>🙃<em>)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. To the Creature Rescue (Chap 11)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><br/></b><br/><br/><em>'Hang on, Martin; we're coming for you, big brother!'</em> I think to myself as Koki, and I head in the direction I hope my brother is. I usually wouldn't second guess myself, but with Martin's life on the line, my mind is a bit clouded in a sense.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We had run off in a different direction than Jimmy and Aviva, following the smell of Martin, and likely the poacher. The trail is strong at first, very distinct and easy to follow, but then it tappers out, being very faint and making it harder to follow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luckily, with the strong sense of smell that the velociraptor has, I could still pinpoint Martin's unique scent, even when it's almost untraceable! The trail winded quite a bit but stayed in a relatively straight direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> <em>A While Later...</em> </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>We must have been following it for a good hour or so, going in what almost seemed to be in circles when we started to hear voices up ahead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>Koki and I look to each other, ensuring that we were both hearing the voices, <em>"You hear the voices too, right?"</em> I ask,<br/><br/><br/><br/>Koki nods, <em>"Yeah, they seem to be coming from just up ahead!"</em> She confirmes before we continue walking.<br/><br/><br/><br/>We tread lightly, watching the ground in front of us for twigs, bushes, or anything else that may give away our presence. We were going a few minutes, wondering if we were both going insane, when we come across a clearing in the trees. We look at each other before walking closer to the edge of the clearing, staying just out of sight, and looking out. To our surprise and exasperation, there the poacher was with some others. They were discussing something that I wasn't quite able to pinpoint, but it was likely nothing good. <br/><br/>Lying nearby, still unconscious, and now tied up, was Martin! <br/><br/>My blood boils, and I bare my teeth, angered just thinking about what these people were planning to do with my brother! I was ready to run out of the bush and attack these guys! Not only are they willing to hunt down a possibly endangered animal, but also for even daring to mess with my family! <br/><br/>Koki, seeming to notice my rising anger, nudged my side. I look over to her,<br/><br/><br/><em>"Chris, you need to relax! We won't let anything happen to Martin; the other's will get here soon enough, and we'll get our power suits fixed then confront these madmen and save your brother! But, if you can't control that anger and get us caught because of it, no one will be able to save him! Do you understand?!"<br/></em><br/><br/><br/>I pause for a moment, letting her words sink in. <br/><br/><em>' she's right, what is happening to me? I've never been someone that inflicts pain upon others! The instincts in the suit must be a little more potent than usual. I'll have to try to keep them in check, or else someone might get hurt!'</em> I think to myself.<br/><br/>I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Then look over at Koki again, <em>"you're right, Koki. I need to stay focused!"</em>   I look back out into the clearing, at my brother. <em>"I hope the others are alright, and that they get here soon. I'm not sure what those guys are planning to do with Martin, but I don't like the looks of things right now!"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Me neither, Chris, all we can do is hope for the best! If things start to go South and they still haven't made it, we'll have to do something, but hopefully, it won't come to that!"</em> Koki says, then looks back out at the clearing as well.<br/><br/><br/><br/>We sit there in silence, watching the poachers intently as they move about their camp. I glance over to Martin once in a while, who remained unconscious, and just watch. Praying for him to wake up from the tranquillizer induced sleep, and for Aviva and Jimmy to hurry up. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>'Come on, please hurry up!'</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b><em>Meanwhile...</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Aviva's POV</b><br/><br/><em>"We made it, Jimmy! Come on, Chris and Koki are counting on us!"</em> I shout in delight at seeing the Tortuga. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Huh, we made it here a lot faster then we did before... Well, I guess since we didn't have to wait for Koki, and we actually knew where it was this time, it didn't take as long as it did yesterday!"</em> Jimmy commented, earning a glare from myself for the implement that Koki was slow. <br/><br/><br/><br/>We walk into the Tortuga, which we had to manually take out of lockdown via secret panel near the side door. We head over to my invention station, I hope onto the desktop and look for the tools I needed to fix my creature power suit. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Hey Jimmy, while I'm doing this, do you think you could pull out the spare creature pods and the fly cam?"</em> I call over my shoulder. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Sure thing Aviva, um, where are they again?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Drawer on the central console labelled 'spares'! Could you also grab the miniaturizer and bring it here? My hands are too small to handle the tools properly,"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Ok, found them! Here's the miniaturizer,"</em> he says and places it down next to me.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>" Thanks, JZ! Now, do you think you can piolet the fly cam with those hands? We need to get a view on what's happening with Koki and Chris!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I might be able to, just need coordinates for their location!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Just a sec!"</em> I hop off the miniaturizer, now close to my normal hight, and quickly search up the location for the creature power vests. <em>"Got 'em, sending them your way Jimmy!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Rightio, I'll see what's going on with them and then send them their creature pods if it's safe!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Ok, as soon as you finish that, come over here so I can fix your power vest!"</em> I say, and continue working on fixing my own. <br/><br/>Thankfully, the damage wasn't too bad on either of our suits, a few simple replacements of parts and a little rewiring, and we'll be back in business! <br/><br/><br/>As I'm working, Jimmy suddenly shouts, "<em>Aviva, I found them, and they found Martin!"</em><br/><br/><br/>I look over at the main screen where the video footage from the fly cam was displayed. On the screen, I can see Chris and Koki hiding in the bushes and a clearing where a bunch of people walking around, carrying boxes onto a  trailer attached to a four-wheeler. Then on the opposite side of the clearing, lay Martin! Still unconscious, but alive.<br/><br/><br/><em>"Great job, Jimmy. Get Koki and Chris' attention and lead them away from the clearing so you can send them the creature pods!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Will do, though it looks like you might want to hurry up on the repairs! Who knows what those guys have planned for Martin, and it seems like Chris is ready to let them have it!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I'm going as fast as I can, this is a simple but delicate process and any mistakes I make while doing it could cause a lot more damage! I'm almost done mine, though, so it shouldn't take too long before I fix yours, and we can get to Koki and Chris."</em> I turn back to fixing my suit so I can start on Jimmy's.<br/><br/>It takes about 5 minutes before I finish fixing mine, and I hit the deactivation button! It worked! Not that I'm surprised. "Ok, Jimmy, are you done?"<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Just sending the creature pods now!"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Ok, get over here then when they're sent. I need to fix your power suit so you can fly us over to them!"<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Rightio!"</em><br/><br/><br/>He sends them and walks over to me. I immediately get to work! Thankfully, his was a far simpler fix the mine was! Since he only ran into a tree and jammed the buttons, all I had to do was unjam them, which took a matter of minutes before he was back to normal and heading for the bridge. <br/><br/>I send a message to Chris, saying that we were on our way, before taking control of the fly cam and seeing what the situation was. It seems that things have gotten worse because when the cam is looking out at the clearing again, I see that all the poachers' belongings are packed up, and the poachers were gathered around Martin, likely trying to figure out how to move him!<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Oh no! Jimmy, hurry, they're trying to load Martin onto the trailer!" I check on the map for a nearby place to land; thankfully, there's a clearing half a mile away that's big enough to land in! <br/><br/>I send the coordinates to Jimmy before sending a message to Koki to see if she and Chris could cause a distraction until we got there! I don't get a reply, but I can see they're on the move with the fly cam. <br/><br/>I get equipment to fix Koki and Chris' suit, pack it into the M.I.K, grab a charged creature pod, the tarbosaur tooth and disks before running down to the garage and hopping on the buzz bike. Jimmy calls my creature pod and tells me that we're at the place. I tell him that I'm heading out and to keep an eye on the situation with the fly cam. <br/><br/>Then I open the door and go off to find the others.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b><em>Elsewhere...</em><br/><br/><br/>Chris' POV</b><br/><br/>Koki and I are sneaking around the poachers, going for their four-wheeler. We're hoping to drive it into the river that's a little ways from the clearing. So far, they haven't noticed us, too focused on figuring out how to move Martin's large body onto the trailer without hurting themselves, but sooner or later they're going to notice we're here. <br/><br/>We've established that when we reach the four-wheeler, I'll be working the wheel and such while Koki operates the gas and brake pedals. I just hope Aviva gets here soon; I'm not sure how long this will hold them for if the plan works at all! <br/><br/>We make it to the four-wheeler without any trouble, I look over to where the poachers are standing, still trying to find a way to move Martin. I growl lowly, protective instincts kicking in a bit, before shaking my head to clear it. <em>'focus Kratt! Now's not the time to lose your cool! Martin will be ok for now; I just need to focus on the task at hand!'</em><br/><br/>I hop up on the seat, and Koki climbs into the footwell under the dashboard. When we're both ready, I reach my clawed hand down to turn the key to start it up. That's the first problem!<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Crud! Where are the keys!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"What!? aren't they in the ignition?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"No! I don't see them anywhere! Come on; we have to find them quick!"<br/></em><br/><br/><br/>With that, we search high and low for where the keys could be hiding. I suddenly hear footsteps approaching! <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Quick Koki, hide!"</em><br/><br/><br/>We duck under the seat just in time as someone gets into the 4-wheeler and starts it. We hold our breath and wait. The person moves it and the trailer back, likely closer to Martin, before climbing back out, thankfully leaving it running! <br/><br/>We quickly climb back out from under the seat and waste no time in getting back into position! I chance a look back and see that they've managed to lift my brother's body off the ground barely and are slowly moving it towards the tailgate of the trailer! I tell Koki to push in the brake, and I switch it into gear!<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Gun it, Koki!"</em> She pushes the gas to the floor, and we go!<br/><br/>After a brief jerk from the sudden start, I grab hold of the wheel and steer it towards the tree line and the river! I hear some angered shouts from behind us, but I don't look back as we enter the trees! <em>"Not too far now, Koki, just a little it further to the river!"</em><br/><br/>She lets off the gas a little, and I decide to take a glance back to see where the poachers are. They're a ways back from us, but they're still coming. I turn back around and focus ahead! We need to get off this thing before it hits the river so we can circle 'round to free Martin from those ropes. I look around for something to use, and I see a golf club and some duct tape in the back! <br/><br/><em>"Perfect! Hey Koki, let off the gas. I'm going to climb into the back to grab something! You think you can steer enough to keep us going in a straight line?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I'll try Chris, just hurry!"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>She climbs up onto the seat and holds her 'hands' on the steering wheel. I quickly jump into the back and grab what I need before jumping onto the bench.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Just keep it up a bit longer while I set this up, Koki!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I'm trying   Chris, but the river's coming up quick!"<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>I hop down onto the floor with the duct tape and the golf club! I rip off a long strip of tape, grab the handle and reach up to the steering wheel to attach the golf club. After that, I tell Koki to brace herself, and that I was going to press the gas down. When she's ready, I push the gas pedal down and quickly attach the head of the club to the ground over the pedal to keep it there. Then I go to tape the shaft to the underside of the dashboard! <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Hurry up, Chris! We're almost at the river!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"I'm almost done, just a few more seconds... THERE!"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>I jump back on the seat and grab Koki's 'hand,' and we go to the edge of the seat! <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Ok, we gotta jump! Are you ready?"</em> I look at Koki<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"As I'll ever be!"</em> She looks back<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Ok, on 3! 1... 2... <b>3!</b>"<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>We jump off the 4-wheeler and land in the nearby bushes. <br/><br/><br/><br/>We get up and look towards the 4-wheeler. It goes straight into the mud, almost into the middle of the river, before the motor went out. I can hear the poachers shouting in the distance, still getting closer!<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Come on, Koki! We need to get back to Martin before they come back!"</em> I whisper to Koki,<br/><br/><br/><br/>She nods, and we start heading back to the clearing to free my brother. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>' I hope that Aviva is there waiting for us.'<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><b>To Be Continued...</b></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Karna's a B**ch (Chap 12)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koki and I make it back to the clearing, and I thank whoever had been listening because Aviva was there, already untying Martin's bonds. <br/>My brother is still unconscious, but at least he was now out of harm's way for the time being. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>We walk over to Aviva and start helping with the ropes that are keeping Martin pinned down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It takes a while, but he was now free from the cables, and all we had to do now was wait for him to come out of the tranquilizer induced coma. In the meantime, Aviva went straight to work on fixing Koki and my creature power suits. Koki went first since Aviva only needed to replace a few parts and the glass of the button, which only took a few minutes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mine, however, took a little longer since it was some kind of malfunction, and she didn't precisely know what caused the problem.</p>
  <p>She was spewing out a few different things, none of which I completely understood, as well as a few small Spanish curses, or I think that's what they were. Koki was at her side, holding a few pieces of equipment as well as handing Aviva different tools and instruments when she asked for them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, they managed to solve the problem are, and I deactivated my suit.</p>
  <p>"I better fix Martin's too, that way we can take him back to the Tortuga much easier!" Aviva says, walking over to Martin's limp form.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Hold on, Aviva! You can fix the suit, but we can't deactivate him!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Why not CK?" Aviva questions, looking at me like I've grown a second head.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Because, he's been hit with several tranq darts, the latest one having put him completely unconscious! That's a lot of sedative drugs running through his body!"<br/>I walk over to my brother, "these kinds of drugs slow down the body function by depressing the nervous system. That puts the subject to sleep when a risky maneuver is performed, such as surgery.  If we were to deactivate him now, with all that sedative running through his body, it could potentially kill him!"  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>I look over to my brother's face, which was neutral and calm. "No, we'll have to wait till he comes out of this naturally, then he'll have to walk himself over to the Tortuga to wait out the rest of the drugs."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Ok, so I'll fix the suit, but we won't deactivate him! Come on Koki; we have work to-!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What do you people think you're doing with my trophy catch?!" A deep, gritty voice speaks up from the tree line.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Koki, Aviva, and I turn in the direction of the voice, and to no surprise, the poacher is standing there!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to keep my temper under wraps.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You know exactly what I'm talking about! The large creature behind ya! I took him down; he's mine for the taking! And I won't let a few rookies take my prize! He'll fetch a good price on the black market, after all, no one's ever seen a live dinosaur before!" he laughs maniacally.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>'Ok, that's it! This guy's gotta go!'</em> I look over to Aviva, "Hey, do you have the tooth?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You doubt me, Señior Kratt? Of course, I do!"</p>
  <p>She reaches into the M.I.K and pulls out the Tarbosaurus tooth with a new disk,</p>
  <p>"I also made a few adjustments before you got here, and you should be able to activate into an adult Tarbosaur, so you'll be a good deal bigger then Martin is right now. Hopefully, that will give some counter against the darts if you end up getting hit!" Aviva explained, handing over both tooth and the updated disk.<br/>"Don't activate right away, try and hold off till you need it!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Right! As soon as you fix Martin's suit, try to get him up. I have a feeling that I'll be needing his help!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"No problema, just keep him busy!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I nod and walk over to the man, hands raised in a sign of peace, hoping to be able to settle this calmly. He raises his gun towards me, waiting for me to make a move to attack him!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Hey, I don't want to fight! I just want to talk, try, and clear things up! What's your name? Mine's Chris, those are my friends Aviva and Koki."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Diago, but my friends call me Diggs. So Chris, what are you and your pals doing here? You don't look like the hunter types, so Why're you interested in the catch I got here?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, funny story... We aren't actually hunters! We go by the name 'Wild Kratts,' and we learn and protect living creatures around the world."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Ya, I think I've heard of you! Usually, the kinda people me and my buddies try to avoid, you know, considering our line of work!" He remarks, looking none too pleased about the revelation.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, you see, here's the funny bit. This dinosaur you caught, it's one of our teammates and my brother! So if you would mind letting us go, there won't be any problems." I try to reason with him, keeping my cool, but I can feel my blood beginning to boil!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Your brother, eh? How dumb do you think I am, boy? How in the world could you and that beast be related?!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well that's quite simple really, you see we-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I don't want to hear your petty lies! There's no way that the monster is your blood, especially not your brother! Now move you tree-hugging keister outta my way before I move it for you!" He said, moving forward to brush past me before I grab his wrist!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Look, <em>pal</em>, I don't want to start a fight here, I a pretty reasonable guy. But if you lay a finger on him, I will personally show you how it's possible that we're brothers! And you won't like it if I have to do that!" I threaten, voice dropping low.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Ha, what's a scrawny little thing like you gonna do to someone big and strong like me?"</p>
  <p>I don't reply. I release Diago's wrist and step back!</p>
  <p>"Ha, figures that a weakling like you would have the gull to stand up to a man like me! Now be a good little tree hugger and get out of a real man's business!" He turned away and continued towards my brother, Koki, and Aviva!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh, you've messed with the wrong man Diago! We'll see who's laughing when I show you who's high and mighty!"</p>
  <p>I pull out the updated Tarbo disk and replace the velociraptor one with it. I take out the tooth and clench it in my hand,</p>
  <p>"Activate Tarbosaurus powers!"</p>
  <p>My body is engulfed in a bright green glow as the creature power suit morphs into the body shape of a tarbosaurus, much like my brother's, but way bigger! Almost 2x taller, and nearly 2 &amp; 1/2x's longer!</p>
  <p>When the light fades, I'm the size of a full-grown tarbosaur! I watch as Diago whips around at the sudden flash and stops! His face grows pale, like he's staring at death itself, and expression looking like he's about to soil himself!</p>
  <p>Feeling spiteful, I step towards him, my footfalls shaking the ground! It causes him to fall on his rear as he scrambles back, trying to put as much space between us as possible! I chuckle at his feeble attempt, then lower myself down, so we're face to face. I didn't think it was possible, but his skin goes even whiter, almost rivaling a corps.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Now you listen here, 'Diggs'!"  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>'Huh, apparently Aviva fixed the speech problem too!' </em>
  </p>
  <p>"You may think that just because you're big and powerful to most people, that you have the right to push others around! You believe that they'll listen to you out of respect for being, and I quote, '<b>a real man'</b>!"</p>
  <p>I lean in closer, baring my banana length, sharp teeth in a scary, almost grin! <em>(if you've seen the movie Venom, that kind of smile)</em></p>
  <p>"But here's the thing, there will almost always be someone, or something, much bigger and tougher then you will ever be! So I suggest you pack up your things and get out of here before I lose all of my patients with you. And if I ever see your face again, especially in regards to poaching, I'll be your one-way ticket to a lifetime in jail! You got me?!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He hesitates, looking like he's about to say something, but stops and just nods his head vigorously.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Good, now get out of my sight!"</p>
  <p>I back off, letting him get up, and he runs to his belongings, which he proceeded to toss into the back of a mud-caked 4-wheeler and drive off! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I laugh and head over to the others. I notice almost immediately that Martin is sitting up, apparently awake now, and staring up at me!</p>
  <p><em>'How often do I get to say that!'</em> I muse.<br/>Feeling relief wash over me like a tidal wave, I rush over to my brother, mindful of Aviva and Koki standing nearby, and gently nudge his head with my own.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Geez, how long was I out?! You're flippin huge, Chris!" Martin laughs as I back off a bit.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>'Apparently, Aviva fixed the speech for him too!'</p>
  <p>"Oh, you know, just filling up on a couple of boxes of Wheaties. Anyways I'm glad you're ok, bro! You were out for at least 3 hours after the poacher hit you with a dart, and I was a little worried that it was worse then we thought." I reply.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He laughs at the joke, then replies, "Well, I'm not completely out of the woods yet. My legs are still numb, so I won't be going anywhere on my own just yet. Though something tells me that it won't be much of a problem!" He smirks suggestively.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I laugh and lower myself to the ground, "Nope, it won't!" I look over to the girls who had been standing there quietly, watching the exchange. "You two want a ride too?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They look to each other before turning back, "sure!" They reply in unison.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Then hop aboard!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They quickly climb onto my back, and I stand up to around half my full height, "You ready, Bro?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh, ya! Finally, I'm not the one carrying others!" He laughs.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I gently pick him up, just like he had for me and the others before, and stand to my full height. I feel the others stiffen a bit at the sensation of being on an elevator before walking off towards the Tortuga.</p>
  <p>We make it back relatively quickly, considering my current stature, and I carefully place Martin down beside the Tortuga, as well as letting the girls climb off and deactivating. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I walk over to my brother and immediately stretch my arms over his snout! He chuckles then releases a content sigh. We stay like this for a while, feeling relief wash over us, knowing that this horrible nightmare was over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I only let go when we hear Aviva calling for me to come to see her for a minute. Martin draws back,</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You better go see what she wants. Don't need her getting mad at you after everything that just happened. I'll be fine here till you get back!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I nod and head over to the door. Just before I get inside, though, I hear Martin call my name.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Yeah, dude?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Looks like you didn't need my help with that guy after all! Nice work!" He winks and smiles before laying his head down on the ground.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>'That little! How long was he awake?!'</em> I think to myself, feeling my face heat up as I walk into HQ to see what Aviva wants.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Time skip...</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>Apparently, Martin had mentioned earlier that he didn't want anything to do with the medicine that we had been previously using if he could help it. So Aviva was working on finding a different solution, which is why she called me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aviva wanted me to get a blood sample from Martin so she could figure out how long the drugs would affect him, and if there was any other way to speed up the process. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So I took the syringe and went out to Martin, who had already fallen asleep and carefully took a sample from his one leg. I take it back inside and hand it to Aviva. She goes to work immediately, and I decide to go back out to my brother to wait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aviva works for several hours, trying to figure out another way before she finally figures out something. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Funny enough, all she did was change one particular ingredient, which was what caused the disgusting flavour to something that had the same medicinal properties, but had a distinctively better taste.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aviva gave Martin a bowl of the improved medicine and said that this stuff had a higher doss of what made it useful, so Martin would only need to have one every so often instead of two every 3 hours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After that, I stayed with my brother as he slept off the effects. I organized the contents of my backpack, cleaning my binoculars, and rearranging my creature power disks, as well as a few other things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>The sun is just setting when Jimmy calls everyone for dinner. I walk inside to grab some food for myself and a much larger helping for my brother, knowing he was probably starving! Thankfully, Jimmy made plenty of food to go around.</p>
  <p>I walk back outside with both mine and Martin's dinner, carefully setting my plate off to the side and setting his close enough that he could reach it, and walk over to the sleeping Tarbosaurus. Pushing on his side carefully, I coax Martin out of sleep and tell him that dinner was ready before walking back over to my plate and picking it up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  <br/>Martin stretches his body out, likely feeling stiff from not being able to move around, before settling back down and digging into his food. I walk over to him and sit down on the ground near his one leg, giving plenty of distances from his mouth as crumbs were flying all over! Not having hands makes it very difficult to eat without making a mess, apparently!</p>
  <p>Once I finish my food, I wait patiently for Martin to be done before taking both our dishes inside.<br/>I help the others clean up all the dishes and stuff after before walking over to Aviva to ask her for help with something.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>An hour or two later, I walk over to the door to see if Martin was still awake. As I expected, he is sound asleep, softly snoring as he breathes in and out.</p>
  <p><em>'Perfect.'</em> I think to myself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>I walk back inside. The others all retired to their rooms for the night a few minutes ago, leaving me the only one awake. I walk over to what may appear to be a large pile of fabric but was actually a large blanket made from any spare blankets and sheet all sawn together.<br/>I heave the thing over my shoulder and walk out to my brother, keeping as quiet as I could while I walk around behind the large sleeping body. I unfold the make-shift blanket on the ground till it's completely flat, then I grab one corner and pull it, so it covers Martin's tail &amp; legs. I find a large rock and place it on the edge of the blanket to keep it there before walking back around and grabbing the adjacent corner and going to cover Martin's other half.</p>
  <p>This is where I run into a tiny problem.<br/>I don't entirely know how to get this over him without possibly waking him up!</p>
  <p>After a few silent moments of thought, I decided just to try and throw it over his neck and then go around to pull it the rest of the way.</p>
  <p>It worked, kinda. I forgot to take into account that Martin may shift a bit in his sleep... I now stand in front of him, staring at the corner, which is blocked behind my brother's giant head, which had curled inwards after finally getting it to go over enough!<br/>I decided to try my luck and go for the corner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>I slowly move around the side of Martin's head and just about reach it, when his head suddenly shifts again, pushing me into the side of his neck!<br/><em><br/></em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>'Oh, come on! Even when he's asleep, he still-'</em> My thought are cut short when I hear a sound coming from the body around me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It starts as a deep rumble before turning into quiet laughter! I turn my head, and sure enough, there was a large, blue eye staring back at me, playfulness shining brightly!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You've been awake the whole time... haven't you?..." I ask monotoned.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Since you set the blanket down,"  he replies. "I told you, bro, you can't sneak up on a tarbosaur! Even with the crazy drugs from the tranq darts, the dino side could smell and hear you moving around!"</p>
  <p>Martin moves his head away, releasing me from the odd position against his neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"So, what exactly are you doing here?" He asks, glancing at the corner that lay across his neck.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well... I figured since you couldn't come inside yet, it would be a bit better for you if you had some kind of blanket. After all, it's still pretty chilly at night, and you don't have any feathers to keep you warm." I grab the corner and proceed to pull it the rest of the way over.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Martin watches in fascination and amusement as I work to cover him with the blanket completely. Then when I pull a feather out of my pocket, his face contorts into one of confusion.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Why do you have that?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well, if I'm gonna stay out here, I may as well be warm!" I hit the activation button. "Plus, I've kinda gotten used to sleeping in this form!" I say when the light fades.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Realization dawn on my brother's face before turning into one of amusement as he laughs.</p>
  <p>I walk over and sit at the base of his neck, tucking my lower half under the blanket.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Martin looks at me and shakes his head with a laugh, "what happened to that tough-guy act you had earlier?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Hidden away, till the next time we run into someone who thinks they're better than others!" I reply, tucking myself further into the heat of my brother's body.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Martin doesn't reply to that; the drugs were likely retaking hold of his bodily functions as I listen to his heartbeat &amp; breathing slow, and as his body goes limp.</p>
  <p>I chuckle, but follow suit as I let my eyes fall shut.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"... night Martin..."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"... good night dude~."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>To Be Continued...</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey again, one more chapter before this story is finished. </p><p>Aso for anyone who thought the title for this chapter sounded kinda sounded familiar, good eye. I kinda took it from the movie Venom, yes I'm bringing that up again, closer to the end. I won't spoil anything for those who haven't watched it yet, but it's a good movie.</p><p>I hope you've all enjoyed this story and will continue to enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue (Chap 13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>(Ok so very minor mature them in here, nothing too descriptive, but enough that some may be a little disturbed by it. You have been warned</em></b>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ps. So sorry for the late update, I completely forgot it was Wednesday)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Martin's POV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been several days since our ordeal with the poacher. I'm still stuck in the tarbosaur power suit due to high levels of sedative running through my systems. Aviva mentioned that I should be safe to deactivate within the next 48 hours, the earliest being tonight! </p><p>On the bright side, I was able to walk again by the next day after we got back to the Tortuga! So I've been quite mobile these last few days. </p><p>It sucks being stuck like this, though. </p><p>Since I've been in the same form for almost a week, it'll take a bit of effort to transition back, but nothing serious. Worst comes to worst; I might have problems with my vision and walking. My center of balance also might be off a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The team has been trying to make things a little easier for me regarding food and water while the sedatives take their course. Though, I've also been finding my own source of food and water in the surrounding area.</p><p> </p><p>Chris and I wandered around the surrounding trees during the day, checking out all the cool creatures that lived in this particular jungle, never straying too far from HQ. </p><p>At night, I would lie down beside the Tortuga, and Chris would help me with the blanket since I couldn't do it myself. I am incredibly grateful that he and Aviva made this blanket. The night is still pretty chilly, and it helps keep me warm. </p><p>Chris has also been sleeping outside with me, so I'm not entirely alone, usually curling up in raptor powers right up against my side or neck to keep warm.</p><p> </p><p>There have been one or two nights where Chris woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. He hasn't told me what they were about, but I also don't pry, knowing that he'll come to me when he's ready. On those nights, he cuddles up as close to me as he can, and I curl around him, uttering soothing words to calm him down. </p><p>If words didn't help, I would nudge him into my side a little more and curl in a bit further. When that wasn't enough, I fell back on the animal instincts and carefully clean him, not knowing what else to call, it as I rake my tongue from his neck to the tip of his tail.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of us mentions anything about our little ritual that we had picked up, as nothing needed to be said!</p><p> </p><p>Today is the fifth day since we returned home, it's about 3 in the afternoon, and Chris and I are chilling outside the Tortuga. I'm lying curled in a loose ball with my eyes closed, enjoying the heat from the mid-day sun. </p><p>Regardless of being somewhat warm-blooded, I can still manage to get a chill if I'm in the shade. </p><p>Chris shifts a bit from his place, outstretched on my back. He's out of his power suit today, and watching the clouds roll by, also enjoying the warm, sunny day!</p><p> </p><p>I come out of my light dose when I hear someone walking out of the Tortuga. Opening an eye, I see Aviva holding a small needle in her hand as she walks over to us.</p><p><em> 'hmmm, she's coming to get a sample of blood for today... hopefully I'll be able to deactivate soon. I'm getting a bit restless not being able to walk around freely!' </em> I think to myself.</p><p> </p><p>She's been taking samples of my blood every day, closely monitoring the sedative levels in my bloodstream. Hoping to determine when I can safely deactivate the CPS. Without the risk of overdosage in my human body with how many darts that have hit me!</p><p> </p><p>I disregard her presence for the time being and close my eye, hoping to go back into the unconscious state I was in before. If she needs me, she'll say something.</p><p> </p><p>I listen to her footsteps as she walks around my limp form to my leg, where she deemed safe and painless enough to draw a small amount, for me, of blood. Aviva wipes down the area with a disinfectant cloth before I feel the tiniest of pricks on my upper leg. </p><p>I tense a bit as she puts the needle in and draws the blood. Then I relax as she removes the needle and puts gauze over the small hole to prevent infections. Chris appears to feel the muscles underneath him shift because I feel him turn on his side to see what was happening. I don't pay much attention to their brief conversation, opting to lay here lazily. After a bit, I feel Chris roll onto his back again and listen to Aviva's footsteps as she heads back into the Tortuga. </p><p> </p><p>We continue as if nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Time Skip... </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, after dinner is finished, Chris and Aviva both come out, broad smiles plastered on their faces!</p><p> </p><p>I sit up a bit, tilting my head in curiosity. "Ok, what are you two so happy about?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I just got the results from today's blood test, and it seems pretty well all of the sedatives in your body are gone!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't say anything at first, looking at them blankly. Then it clicks!</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so does that mean..." I start, suddenly excited about what I think I'm being told!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chris jumps in this time, "Yup! You can now deactivate!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sweet! I can finally go back to normal! Don't get me wrong; I love activating creature powers, just so long as I'm not stuck in one for more than a day!"</p><p> </p><p>I reach for the deactivation button, but I immediately realize one critical problem. My arms are too short! I struggle to touch the deactivation button for a few minutes, doing everything I can to reach it. </p><p>Meanwhile, Chris and Aviva watch and laugh as I twist, turn and roll to try and hit the mark!</p><p>In the end, I lay gasping for air on my back! I turn my head to glare at the inventor and my younger brother as they laugh at my current predicament!</p><p> </p><p>"Ummm, hate to interrupt, but could someone please help me deactivate here!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They seem to laugh even harder at that! This continues for another minute or two, before Chris finally calms down. He walks over to my side, climbing onto my chest and hitting the button. Almost immediately, we realize that that wasn't the smartest idea, made perfectly clear as my brother falls, landing right on top of me!</p><p> </p><p>"Um, Chris? Do you mind getting off of me?" I gasp out, struggling to get air in my lungs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, sure! just let me- Whoa!"</p><p> </p><p>Chris stands up and goes to move aside, but he ends up tripping over his own two feet and landing on me. Again!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ooof, *coughs* Chris? What happened to you getting off of me?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ummm, oops... *chuckles nervously* Sorry, bro, I tripped!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Apparently!"</p><p> </p><p>I glance down at the top of his head,</p><p> </p><p>"So, what now?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ummm, stay here till someone helps us up?" He suggests, trying to sound innocent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't think that's happening anytime soon, bro. Aviva left a couple of minutes ago!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...Oh..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"hhhhuuuuggg, come on, time to get up!" I mutter and move to sit up.</p><p> </p><p>Chris shifts back to sit on his knees before standing up, thankfully not falling on me again! I manage to sit up and accept Chris's offered hand to help me to my feet. </p><p> </p><p>We walk inside HQ and immediately head to our room. We get dressed for bed, and after turning out the lights, we each climb into our individual hammocks. <em> 'ohhhh ya! This feels much better!' </em> I think to myself.</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately after my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> Time Skip... </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometime later, I wake up and slowly open my eyes. It's still dark out, likely in the earlier hours of the morning, so I sit up and look around for whatever woke me up. I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Then I look over at my brother's hammock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was empty!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't panic per se, but I am a little worried as I wonder where he went! In the middle of my mental distress, I become aware of something poking my chest. Looking down, I see Chris, curled up in the middle of my chest, in his V-raptor power suit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He waves shyly up at me, "Hey, bro... Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It takes me a second to understand what's going on, still only half away. "It's ok, Chris, you didn't wake me. Though, I'm more concerned about why you're over here instead of in your bed?" I ask curiously,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well... you see, the thing is... I just... I-."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I cut him off, "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't respond, seeming to be dwelling on his answer and refusing to meet my eye. Eventually, he nods his head slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya, I did. I tried going back to sleep, but images kept flashing in my head, and I couldn't. Not on my own! I figured you were pretty far out of it and wouldn't wake up if I climbed up here. Even if you did wake up, you wouldn't mind me being here. But I can go back if you don't want me over here, I-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, take it easy, Chris! Of course, I don't mind you sleeping over here! If that's what you feel will help, then you can sleep over here all you want!" I rest a hand over my brother's back, running my fingers through his feathers.</p><p> </p><p>Chris is silent for a bit, seeming to enjoy the feeling as he arches his back into my hand.</p><p> </p><p>"So... did you want to tell me what your dream was about?" I ask, not demanding, just brotherly concern piquing my curiosity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hesitates a bit longer before opening his mouth to answer, "...We were back at the poacher's camp, Koki and I were going for their 4-wheeler to drive it into the river as a distraction. You were still knocked out, and at the time, the group of poachers was debating how to get you onto the trailer. When we got to the 4-wheeler, though, the key wasn't there, so we tried to find it. The only difference was, we didn't hear or see one of the men walking over. He caught us and tied us up before throwing us in the back."</p><p> </p><p>Chris pauses for a minute before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>"They got you onto the trailer and took off in the direction that I assume their main base. When we got there, the poachers unloaded us, that's when another vehicle pulled up, and three men got out. I didn't pay much attention to them, more focused on freeing myself and Koki, but then they walked over and started speaking in a language that I couldn't understand. I did manage to catch the gist of what was said, and it only persuaded me to struggle harder! </p><p>From what I understood, the men were planning on keeping Koki and me as some kind of pets, but the part I couldn't understand was what they were going to do with you!"</p><p> </p><p>Chris paused again, looking to be getting choked up at the memory of his nightmare, so I decided to cut in before he continued.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chris, you're safe! You're not with them, and they'll never get their hands on you again if I have anything to do with it!" I paused, "Look, bro, you don't have to finish if you don't want to."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, then continues. "... As Koki and I were being loaded into the vehicle, I looked back to where you were lying, only to see a gun, pointing to your head... Then a loud bang! </p><p> </p><p>That's when I woke up..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Chris..." I gently put a hand over his back and hold him against my chest, hoping that I was still alive, hoping that hearing signs that I was still alive would help ease the pain a bit. </p><p>"Don't worry, I'm still here, no one's gonna take me away!" </p><p>I let him up a bit, placing the knuckle of one finger under his chin enough to look at me. "Are you gonna be ok?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hesitates a bit but nods, though he starts tearing up! He buries his head into my chest, beginning to choke up and hardly being able to breathe in. I just lay there, rubbing his back and uttering comforting words, trying to help my brother through the emotions of his dream. One part of me wants to reactivate my power suit and 'clean' him to calm him down, but I don't want to leave him like this! Besides, I figure that he probably needs human me more then tarbo me.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, his tears tapper off, and the hitch in his breathing slowly stops, but he's still shivering like a leaf! I cease whispering soothing words and decide to try something a bit different. </p><p> </p><p>I start humming an old lullaby. </p><p> </p><p>I can't remember the lyrics to it, or what it was about, but I can remember the toon. It was one that I remember mom singing to us when we were little, whenever we were upset or couldn't sleep.</p><p>This proves more effective as Chris's shivers eventually stop, and his body relaxes completely. I can't tell if he's asleep, but my humming tappers slowly off regardless. </p><p>I reach my other hand, that isn't on Chris, down and grab the edge of my blanket, which had ridden down earlier, and pulled it up enough to cover my brother's body. I relax back into my hammock, resting both hands over the small body laying on my chest, before closing my eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...Mmm, Ma'in?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Apparently, he's not quite asleep yet,' </em> </p><p>"ya, Chris?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...Thnk you!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I open my eyes and look down in confusion, "Thank you? What for?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"For looking out for me..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I chuckle and close my eyes, "No problem, Chris. That's what older brothers are for. Now it's time to go to sleep, little brother!" I scratch his back a little.</p><p> </p><p>It's about a minute before Chris speaks up again,</p><p> </p><p>"... Hey, Martin?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Chris?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"... Can you hum that song again, at least until I fall asleep?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing, Chris..."</p><p> </p><p>So I start to hum again, subconsciously running my hand along my brother's back.</p><p> </p><p>And soon enough, I feel Chris's body go limp under my hand and the slow, deep breaths signalling that he's asleep. I stop humming but continue brushing through my brother's feathers, eventually following his lead into a deep, warm, dreamless sleep...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> The End  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>